Cuando Éramos Jóvenes
by Caraan
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Toph y Zuko se hubieran conocido en otras condiciones, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar? ¿Podría ser una gran amistad o un gran romance? Terminado. Toko.
1. Visitas

Hola

Hola! He vuelto, con una de mis ideas, la mejor de las 5 que tengo en progreso. Es un AU, donde… ay rayos, para que lo explico si lo van a leer, mas aclaraciones al final del cap. Por lo mientras, solo diré que se me ocurrió… no recuerdo como se me ocurrió, creo que lo soñé y me pareció una gran idea… espero que les guste. El titulo del fic en si, no se, es una canción muy conocida de "the Killers" aunque, ni siquiera me gustan, el nombre me pareció muy bueno. Esto comenzó como un one-shot pero al final me pareció buena idea y aquí la tienen.

* * *

Mama ¿Por qué tengo que arreglarme?- Preguntaba un niño mientras su madre lo peinaba. El príncipe Zuko, de tan solo diez años, veía como su madre cepillaba su cabello y lo sujetaba con una pequeña corona (si, la de Roku)

Porque vienen a visitarnos, y tienes que verte muy guapo para la presentación- Explico su madre tomándolo por los hombros mientras se veía en el espejo junto a su pequeño hijo- Aunque tú siempre te ves muy bien, hijo

¿Y quien va a venir que tengo que arreglarme tanto?- Pregunto con inocencia, su madre le arrimo unas botas y contesto

Son unos ricos comerciantes del reino tierra, quieren hacer un pacto con tu padre- contesto Ursa, sonriendo a su hijo

Bueno- Accedió y se apresuro a ponerse el calzado que su madre le arrimo, de repente un sirviente apareció en la puerta haciendo una reverencia

Mi señora, los visitantes están aquí, la esperan abajo- Dijo el joven, Ursa asintió con la cabeza y el sirviente se retiro

Vamos hijo- Le pidió y juntos bajaron hasta el jardín donde los esperaba su padre y su hermana, Azula, dos años menor que el, mejor maestra fuego según su padre, siempre había estado celosa de Zuko por ser el heredero legítimo. Se acomodaron de una forma en la que se notaba que eran familia, un elegante carruaje apareció a las puertas del palacio y tres personas bajaron: una pareja y su pequeña hija que era escoltada por dos guardias- bienvenidos

Muchas gracias- Saludaron los recién llegados con mucha educación, excepto la niña- Toph ¿Qué es lo que debes decir?- La niña de ocho años, vestida con mucha sobriedad en un vestido color blanco con toques en olivo, peinada con una diadema con incrustaciones de jade, se resistía a tener modales, pero su madre la reprendió

Ah, muchas gracias- Contesto mas educada, haciendo una reverencia con las manos

Bien ¿podemos pasar?- Pregunto Ursa a los Bei Fong, una rica familia de Gaoling en el reino tierra. Los adultos se adentraron en el palacio, los jóvenes príncipes ya iban tras ellos- No, ustedes deben quedarse aquí, esto es para los adultos ¿Porque no van a jugar con la niña?

Yo paso mama ¿hiciste que dejara a mis amigas allá atrás solo para esto?- Pregunto ella con una molestia que parecía casi adolescente- Yo me voy ¿vienes zuzu?

¿Qué yo? ¿Con las locas de tus amigas? No, gracias- Rechazo Zuko, su hermana corrió a encontrarse con sus amigas, el niño camino con paso lento hacia la niña del reino tierra- Hola… Soy Zuko- Se presento cuando estaba a un metro de distancia de la niña- ¿tu como te llamas?- La pequeña parecía no responder a sus palabras

Me llamo Toph- Contesto de repente, con un hilo de voz, el príncipe apenas se percato de lo que había dicho

Es un lindo nombre- Comento el intentando ser amable, los guardias no se separaban de la niña y Zuko se ponía nervioso- ¿quieres jugar?

¿Yo?- Pregunto Toph señalándose ella misma, el príncipe asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué?

Dije que si, moví la cabeza- Le dijo al ver que no se movió

La joven Bei Fong es ciega, príncipe Zuko- Aclaro uno de los guardias, Zuko se avergonzó

¿Puedo jugar con ella?- Pregunto a los dos hombres que cuidaban de ella- La voy a tratar bien- Los guardias se miraron inseguros y comenzaron a murmurar si la dejaban ir o no

Esta bien, joven príncipe, pero prometa que la cuidara con su vida si es necesario- Advirtieron y el niño sonrió

Si, lo prometo- Dijo el niño, tomo a Toph de la mano y camino con ella hasta el jardín que había alrededor de una fuente. Cuando quedaron fuera de la vista de los guardias la niña hablo.

Ya puedes soltarme, puedo cuidarme sola- Dijo la niña algo abochornada- puedo ver perfectamente

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No que eras ciega?- Pregunto Zuko algo confundido rascándose la cabeza

Podré ser ciega pero veo más que tú- Dijo ella con superioridad- Puedo ver ese árbol de allá, esas hormigas que caminan, puedo verte parado frente a mi- El niño se quedo sorprendido- ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

¿A que quieres jugar?- Pregunto una vez que paso la sorpresa- No hay mucho que hacer aquí

No lo se, nunca he jugado acompañada- dijo ella, su semblante alegre cambio por uno triste y apagado, Zuko se percato

¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto

Mis padres me ocultan del mundo- explico ella mientras una lagrima viajaba por su rostro- creen que no puedo hacer nada, nunca he tenido un amigo

Si quieres, yo puedo ser tu amigo- Se ofreció el, Toph sonrió y su tristeza desapareció- yo tampoco he tenido muchos amigos- Dijo el príncipe algo desanimado- lo más cercano son las amigas de mi hermana y la ayudan a molestarme

Bien, amigos entonces- Aseguro ella, dándole la mano en señal de que el pacto se cerraba- Vamos a jugar, ya

¿Jugamos a las escondidas?- Sugirió

No creo que sea justo para ti-

Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos…? ¡No se! Este lugar es aburrido- Exclamo dándose por vencido- Todos los juegos que conozco son para cuatro personas

¿Tienes algún poder?- pregunto Toph con interés

Claro que si, soy el heredero al trono, tengo que- Contesto con orgullo- Soy un maestro fuego- dijo e hizo una pequeña demostración lanzando una patada, seguida por una pequeña llamarada la cual apenas se vio

¿No eres muy bueno cierto?- Pregunto ella y Zuko se ruborizo

No, mi hermana siempre me ha ganado- Contesto sin ganas, la niña se sentó y Zuko la siguió

¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?-

¿Tu? ¿Eres maestra fuego?- Pregunto son sorpresa mientras la niña se hacia para atrás alzando una ceja

Claro que no, soy una maestra tierra- dijo rápidamente- Pero mi maestro no me enseña tierra control, se la pasa dándome técnicas de respiración, creo que lo único que sabe hacer es respirar- Zuko se rió de repente- y también me habla sobre los demás tipos de control, sobre todo de fuego control, no se porque

¿Me ayudaras?- Pregunto con entusiasmo- quiero poder ganarle a Azula

Por supuesto, empezamos ahorita, ya que no hay nada que hacer- Se sentó en posición del loto, su amigo hizo lo mismo- mi maestro me dijo que lo principal en el fuego control es la respiración, controlada- inhalo y exhalo rítmicamente- haz lo mismo hasta que sea natural- el maestro fuego comenzó a respirar como le indicaron

¿Estas segura de que funciona?- Pregunto cuando llevaba quince minutos con el mismo ejercicio

No, no mucho- contesto ella- ahora, ya basta, lo que debes saber es que tu poder proviene de tu estomago… de ninguna otra parte, debes concentrarte en esa parte y así tendrás un mejor control- Aclaro. Zuko comenzó a concentrarse en lo que le acaban de decir

¿Puedo intentar?- Pregunto como pidiendo permiso, su "maestra" asintió con la cabeza, el niño se levanto respiro como le habían indicado, y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en que la energía provenía de su estomago, lanzo un puñetazo y se sorprendió al ver que el fuego corría con mas fluidez, hizo una serie de movimientos y el fuego fluía de la misma forma, se detuvo y vio como su maestra sonreía complacida- Esto es genial, gracias- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento

Hay algo que no entiendo- Dijo ella cuando el niño se separo- ¿Por qué si eres el hijo del señor del fuego no tienes un maestro?

No me quiso contratar un maestro, he aprendido varias cosas viendo como entrenan a mi hermana, mi tío Iroh intento entrenarme, pero mi padre no lo dejo- dijo el, bajando la mirada- Mi padre dice que debo aprender por mi mismo

Eso no es posible, todos necesitamos alguien que nos enseñe- Dijo ella algo consternada- yo en realidad aprendí de los tejones-topo, son grandiosos

¿Sabes? Estas empezando a agradarme- Dijo Zuko, recostado en el enorme árbol, que estaba verde y frondoso, entregando manzanas con sus ramas

Gracias, tu también empiezas a agradarme- Repuso ella, que estaba sentada junto a un lado de el, mirando a la nada. Se quedaron ahí, callados, hasta que la voz de Azula irrumpió en la tranquilidad del lugar.

¿Que haces zuzu?- Preguntó su hermana con frialdad, sus amigas estaban tras de ella- ¿tienes una nueva molestia a quien cuidar?- Zuko la miro molesto, se levanto rápidamente

No, ninguna aparte de ti- Le grito, y Azula se paro en seco, su hermano nunca la había enfrentado con tal valentía

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto poniéndose las manos en la cintura

Dije que mi única molestia eres tu- le dijo enfrentándola cara a cara, mientras Toph se había parado a un costado de el, Azula lo miraba con repudio, hizo aparecer una llama en sus dos manos, dirigiéndose a su hermano amenazadoramente

Repítelo- Ordeno ella acercando las flamas a su rostro

Mi molestia eres tu- Repitió sin miedo mirándola a los ojos, ella lanzo una llamarada que el deshizo con sus poderes, su hermana seguia atacando y el hacia lo mismo

Azula, ya déjalo en paz- le dijo una de sus amigas, Mai, se había sentado al borde de la fuente tocando el agua con sus pálidas manos, Azula se detuvo extrañada

¿Qué dijiste Mai?- Pregunto Azula, su tono de voz cambio, a aquel en el que aparenta que todo lo sabe- ¿que deje a mi hermano en paz?

Si, ya déjalo- Azula la miro por un momento y observo como se sonrojaba

Oh bueno, vamos a dejar a mi hermanito en paz, que disfrute con su nueva novia- Dijo ella, Mai se levanto de inmediato de la fuente

¿Qué?- pregunto anonadada mirando a la maestra tierra- ¿ella es tu novia, Zuko?

¿Ella? Nos acabamos de conocer, solo somos amigos- Aclaro mirando a su nueva amiga- Pero no se porque habría de importarte eso, Mai

Pues a mi me parece Zuko, que tu le gus…- Empezó a decir Ty Lee otra de las amigas de Azula, que caminaba sobre sus dos manos, de repente cayo al piso desbalanceada por una shuriken

Bueno Zuko, te dejamos, no queremos ser inoportunas, vamonos chicas- ordeno a sus amigas y salieron en fila hacia el jardín opuesto

¿Quiénes son ellas?-Pregunto Toph cuando ya no pudo sentirlas- Le gustas a esa chica

¿Qué? ¿A quien?- Pregunto Zuko sorprendido, y repugnado a la vez

A la rara que no es tu hermana y que no teme ensuciar sus zapatos y por ello debe caminar de manos- Dijo ella, Zuko se rió por sus ocurrencias, para después reaccionar

Ah Mai… no, no puede ser, apenas le hablo- se apresuro a decir- yo no le puedo gustar… ¿además tu como lo sabes?

Puedo sentir cuando alguien miente, lo que siente- dijo ella muy orgullosa- Puedo saber quien te gusta, aunque tu no lo sepas

¿En serio?- Exclamo maravillado- ¿Cómo lo haces?

Con mi tierra control…-

* * *

Eso fue… extrañooo xD ya bueno, lo ven es una idea rara, muy, muy rara, es una especie de Ma-to-ko xD, se me ocurrió pensando ¿que hubiera pasado si Toph y Zuko se hubieran conocido en otras condiciones? Aquí no hay guerra, creo que ya se dieron cuenta… es un fic un poco mas para publico infantil, un poco mas tierno, ya saben por la edad, aunque tuve algunas dificultades, creo que ya olvide lo que se siente tener diez años… bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le sigo o no?

Dejen reviews please!

Rea Ya!


	2. Tardes de verano

I'm here

¡Hola! Ya estoy de regreso, últimamente he estado medio desesperada por ver los nuevos capítulos de avatar, y compenso mi desesperación escribiendo jeje, que suertudos.

Bueno, tal vez este fic no llame mucho la atención ya saben, no hay lime aquí o besos apasionados, uno que otro tierno (¿quien dijo que no iba a haber besos? :) jaja en parte, también se me ocurrió, buscando la infancia perdida de Zuko, como era su vida cuando pequeño, los dejo.

* * *

-¿Qué mas haces con tu tierra control?- Pregunto Zuko con curiosidad

-Gracias a mi tierra control puedo ver- Dijo ella sentándose en césped, invitándolo a sentarse, Zuko accedió y se sentó con cuidado- Soy la mejor maestra tierra del mundo

-Que humilde…-Murmuro Zuko sin querer, Toph lo golpeo en el brazo-Auch

-Escuche eso- Dijo ella, había tomado una de las manzanas del árbol y había comenzado a comérsela

-Y ¿ahora que?-

-No lo se ¿Qué haces aquí para distraerte?- Pregunto la maestra tierra, Zuko se quedo pensando por unos momentos- ¿siempre hace tanto calor aquí? Empiezo a cocinarme

-Genial, tengo hambre- Dijo de repente el joven príncipe, una manzana le cayo en la cabeza- ¿y eso porque?

-Dijiste que tenias hambre- le dijo Toph que seguia comiendo tranquilamente- no se como puedes vivir en este lugar, estoy asándome

-Yo estoy acostumbrado al calor, yo mismo soy como fuego- Dijo Zuko dándole una enorme mordida a la fruta que le habían "mandado"

-Eso se escucho extraño- De repente comenzó a reír de forma incontrolada, Zuko la miro con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Eres fuego? Yo creí que eras una persona…- y siguió riendo, pero Zuko ni siquiera se inmuto, solo la miraba, el no se había percatado, tal vez porque la acababa de conocer, tal vez porque hasta ahora solo era su amiga, tal vez porque todo iba muy rápido, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita, se sonrojo sin percatarse, cuando Toph dejo de reír el sonrojo desapareció - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi?- Pregunto, se había puesto muy nervioso, Toph asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo- Nada ¿porque…porque preguntas eso?

-Los latidos de tu corazón cambiaron- Dijo Toph, acercándose a el sin darse cuenta- son mas repetidos… - decía ella intentando obtener la emoción correcta- creo que te sonrojaste ¿no?

-Ah yo… claro que no- dijo evadiéndola, evitando ver su rostro- Tu dijiste que tenias calor… ¿cierto? – dijo cambiando de tema súbitamente

-Si, y mucha- dijo al tiempo que detenía su avance- ¿porque?

-Conozco un sitio muy refrescante- Comento el príncipe, con una enorme sonrisa- ¿quieres venir?

-Esta bien- Zuko se puso en pie de inmediato y le ofreció la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta rechazo la ayuda- yo puedo sola

-Ah yo, solo quería…- se disculpo, lo que había sido un gesto de caballerosidad la niña lo había tomado casi como una ofensa, pensó que Zuko lo había hecho porque la consideraba débil- …No importa- Termino de decir cuando Toph estaba de pie frente a el esperando instrucciones, intento tomarla de la mano pero esta se negó, resignado comenzó la caminata hasta su "refrescante" destino: un lago a las afueras del palacio, en la parte trasera- Sube- le dijo al llegar al enorme muro, el subió corriendo por la pared, Toph elevo la tierra, subió en el muro y volvió hacer lo mismo para bajar

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto la niña cuando se dirigían al lago

-¿Hacer que?-

-Eso, subiste el muro corriendo, fue genial ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?- Pregunto muy emocionada y sorprendida

-No lo se, supongo que es un talento natural- Contesto sin darle importancia, debía ser porque el no sabia que pocas personas en el mundo podían hacer eso sin instrucción previa, al llegar al lago Toph exclamo

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí? ¡Yo no se nadar!- le dijo mientras el ya estaba desvistiendo y quitándose los zapatos- ¿Qué haces?

-No voy a entrar vestido ¡es mi mejor traje!- dijo Zuko una vez despojado de sus ropas, tan solo usando unas bermudas en color escarlata, soltando su cabello que caía hasta sus labios, dejando su corona junto sus ropas- ¿no sabes nadar? Entra, yo te enseño

-¡Yo no voy a entrar a esa bañera gigante!- se rehusó cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gesto de niña rebelde- ¡ni lo sueñes principito!

-¡Vamos! No esta profundo…- Zuko podía ver el fondo, estaba en la parte baja, el agua le llegaba a la cintura- creo que podrás ver muy bien

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto la maestra tierra desconfiando ligeramente, se quito los zapatos y comenzó a meter los pies lentamente hasta tocar el fondo, levantando su vestido para evitar que se mojara- Vaya ¡es cierto!... Muy refrescante

-Quítate esa cosa y entra- le grito Zuko que se sumergía ya nadando en el fondo. Toph se quito el vestido quedando en ropa interior, su cuerpo de niña comenzaba a cambiar, aunque no se notaba mucho, comenzaba a prepararse para los cambios de la pubertad, Zuko salio a la superficie y la vio ahí, sumergiéndose en el lago, a ella el agua le llegaba hasta la parte del torso, era como un ángel de fina arcilla…

-Se siente bien- Exclamo ella caminando lentamente sobre el fondo del lago- ¡genial! ¿Vienes aquí seguido?- Pregunto la niña que ya se introducía al agua, caminando con cuidado, a paso lento pero seguro

-No, no mucho, me pongo débil dentro del agua- Explico el mientras flotaba de espaldas en la superficie, mirando a las nubes que surcaban el cielo- Vengo aquí cuando estoy aburrido o quiero alejarme de mi hermana o solo quiero estar solo

-Ah, ya veo- Toph seguia caminando dentro del agua, buscando a tientas a Zuko, evitando irse a la parte profunda, siguió con sus manos al frente- Oh aquí estas- Dijo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Zuko- ¿haces ejercicio?- Pregunto ella al sentir sus músculos, mas desarrollados de lo normal y se alejó unos centímetros

-Todos los días por la mañana- Contesto el príncipe sin darle importancia- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Papa me obliga- dijo Zuko, se puso de pie y la observo a unos metros de el- dice que nunca seré un maestro fuego de verdad si no tengo músculo

-¿Te gusta hacer ejercicio?-

-No, me deja agotado, después no tengo energías para practicar mi fuego control- Explico el con algo de desaliento, levantaba el agua entre sus manos e intentaba evaporarla pero esta corría entre sus dedos cayendo de vuelta al lago. Miro al cielo y al ver la posición del sol en cielo dio un respingo- Tenemos que salir de aquí

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Toph, que encontrando cosa que hacer con el agua comenzó a jugar con ella simulando hacer agua control usando sus poderes, levantándola en una especie de canaleta de tierra, para después dejarla caer y sentir las gotas de agua sobre su piel semi-desnuda- Me estoy divirtiendo

-Mi madre sale a buscarnos a mí y a mi hermana cuando se pone el sol-

-¿Y?- Pregunto ella siguiendo con lo suyo

-Debemos regresar o comenzaran a buscarnos-

-Pero si todavía puedo sentir el sol-

-Si, pero tenemos que secarnos, sabrán donde hemos estado si regresamos mojados-

Bien- Acepto ella deteniendo su control, y se dirigió hasta la orilla Zuko fue tras de ella y comenzaron a vestirse. Una vez listos se sentaron a esperar a secarse, aburrida Toph tomo una roca con su control y lanzo al agua dio varios brincos antes de hundirse- Supera eso niño, nunca podrás ganarme

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto en forma retadora, ya tenia una piedra lista la arrojo e increíblemente llego mas lejos que la de ella, dando nueve rebotes contra los cinco de Toph- ¿lo ves? Oh cierto…

-Lamentablemente para ti… si la vi- Dijo ella, molesta, había sido vencida por el príncipe en su propio campo- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Todo es cuestión de practica- Dijo el, arrojando la segunda piedra

-¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?-

-Arrojar piedras no se hace solo en el reino tierra- Dijo el, arrojando una mas que se hundió instantáneamente- Venia aquí todos los días con mi primo Lu Ten

-¿Y que paso, donde esta el?- Pregunto Toph escuchando atentamente, Zuko se sentó abrazándose las rodillas acercándolas a su pecho con la mirada perdida en el reflejo de su rostro en el agua, Toph sintió como la tristeza embargaba su corazón y se acerco mas al niño

-Mi primo murió hace poco, casi al mismo tiempo que mi abuelo- dijo con un aire melancólico- el era mi mejor amigo

-¿Cómo murió?- Pregunto la niña con inocencia

-El iba en un viaje a la universidad de Ba Sing Se, iba a estudiar, hubo una gran tormenta cuando el viajaba- comenzó a relatar mientras su mirada se emborronaba, negándose a derramar una sola lagrima, respiro fuertemente y continuo- cayo por un barranco en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, mi tío fue a buscarlo, y lo enterró allá, quedo muy triste después de que su hijo murió y rechazo el trono

-Lo siento mucho- Le dijo la jovencita, posando su mano en su hombro en señal de adviento- De veras

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya- le dijo volteando a verla a los ojos- vamonos ya es tarde, debemos regresar- se levanto se sacudió el polvo y de nuevo le ofreció una mano a Toph para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, a diferencia de la ultima vez, esta ocasión acepto. Regresaron al palacio a tiempo, el sol acaba de ponerse y la madre de Zuko ya lo llamaba.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunto Ursa de manera muy maternal cuando vio a los niños llegar

-Estábamos jugando- Se apresuro Zuko a contestar

-Bien- Dijo la señora, dirigiendo una amable sonrisa a su hijo- tus padres te esperan adentro- le dijo a Toph

-Hasta luego, Zuko- se despidió del niño y entro al palacio corriendo

-¿Hiciste una nueva amiga, Zuko?- Le pregunto su madre con curiosidad

-Si mama- Contesto con jovialidad- Ella me cae bien

-Me alegro por ti, hijo- dijo su madre mirándolo a los ojos, su hijo siempre había sido muy solitario, y no es que fuera pesado ni mucho menos, el simple hecho de pertenecer al linaje de la nación del fuego lo separaba de los demás niños, formando una barrera que solo podía ser atravesada por unos cuantos, de los cuales algunos eran solo niños pedantes maleducados por sus padres, en caso de que ellos los educaran. Ursa sonrió, el príncipe Zuko al fin encontraba a alguien que agradaba, tenia que, debía de…

* * *

Awww ¡que lindo! Estoy a punto de llorar (en serio) ya descubrí quien es la única que puede hacerme llorar… yo… xD

Esto va a durar aproximadamente 10 capítulos y si tiene éxito tal vez haga una segunda parte, quien sabe, es de mis ideas mas originales (o por lo menos eso creo), espero que por lo menos eso piensen ustedes.

Agradezco a "Fire Lady Yess" la primera en dejar review, a "LeRosse" que a pesar de ser Zutara entro a leer mi fic, gracias! Lo aprecio mucho en serio y a TokkaSweetness, mi fiel seguidora o por lo menos eso me ha dado a entender jeje

Dejen reviews!

Rea Ya!


	3. Regalos

¡Hola

¡Hola! Ya pues, con otro capitulo, de la juventud de Zuko y Toph aunque sea AU, da lo mismo, con respecto a las edades, quería que Toph y Mai se enfrentaran por Zuko, cosa que creo no funcionaría si Toph tuviera seis años, igual, es un AU y aquí se puede hacer de todo :)

Ojala que les guste

Al día siguiente, Zuko despertó con la extraña sensación de que algo bueno no le esperaba al levantarse, y así era, su hermana estaba sentada junto a el, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días hermanito- saludo ella, Zuko de inmediato noto un cambio en su apariencia, mas malvada que de costumbre, aparte de que portaba un vestido mucho mas elegante, aunque tenia detalles de los trajes de combate- ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme?- el príncipe se golpeo la frente, olvidar el cumpleaños de su hermana era algo que se penaba con la muerte, o bueno, tampoco era para tanto

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Azula!- Grito el fingiendo estar alegre, le dio un abrazo obligado y segundos después la alejo de el con repulsión- No te tengo un regalo

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo ella - ¿No me compraste un regalo?

-Ya que solo bromeaba- se apresuro a decir al ver la mirada de Azula, se levanto de su cama y busco en el cajón del buró, saco una cajita perfectamente envuelta en papel dorado con listones rojos- Toma- le extendió el paquete, Azula lo abrió impaciente, el regalo era un brazalete de oro, tenia grabados de dragones que escupían fuego de diferentes tonos, y el nombre de ella escrito- feliz cumpleaños

-Sabia que no te olvidarías- dijo ella colocándose el brazalete en la muñeca- no te atreverías- le dijo amenazándole con el puño, salio de la cama de un brinco y corrió hasta la puerta- por cierto, el tío Iroh llega en la tarde- dijo antes de salir de la habitación y desaparecer por el enorme corredor

En la tarde Zuko fue el primero en recibir a su tío a las puertas del palacio, acompañado por Toph, Azula también salio, más por obligación que por gusto, los adultos se quedaron dentro conversando de sus negocios

-¡Tío!- Exclamo Zuko cuando lo vio entrar, cargado de regalos, lo abrazo efusivamente

-¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrino favorito?- le pregunto en voz baja

-Muy bien- contesto el de la misma manera mientras Azula se acercaba a saludar a su tío, con un apretón de manos- ¿Como fue tu viaje?- le pregunto cortésmente ya con voz alta

-No tan bien como esperaba, los caminos del reino tierra tienen muchos altibajos- dijo el lamentándose- No es precisamente el mejor lugar para tomar el te- dijo riendo jocosamente, Zuko sonrió

-Hola tío Iroh- Saludo Azula fríamente- ¿Qué me trajiste?- la pregunta obligada no se hizo esperar, su tío movió la cabeza con desaprobación, pero al final saco un enorme bulto de su carruaje y se lo entrego

-Feliz cumpleaños Azula- dijo el tras entregar el paquete - no creas que me olvide de ti, Zuko- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, saco un estuche de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo puso en las manos

-Gracias- dijo Zuko mientras abría su regalo, una daga de perla con la inscripción "_no te rindas sin dar la pelea_" grabada perfectamente en uno de sus lados, mientras Azula recibía un enorme libro sobre la historia de la nación del fuego, con hermosas ilustraciones a color, y a pesar de que le gustaba, se sentía celosa del regalo que había recibido su hermano- Tío, quiero que conozcas a alguien- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta donde Toph- ella es una amiga, la conocí ayer, es muy divertida- Toph se escondía tras Zuko, Iroh intentaba acercarse a ella

-Vamos, no temas pequeña, sabía que vendrías y te traje algo a ti también- busco entre sus bolsos y finalmente encontró una cajita de música, que a la simple vista parecía un alhajero, de cerámica en color perla con bordes de oro puro, la abrió y se distinguía la figura de un niño y una niña bailaban, le dio cuerda y comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción de amor- tómala, es para ti- Toph la sujeto mientras la sentía vibrar, de repente la canción dejo de sonar- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-Papa esta dentro platicando con los padres de Toph- contesto Zuko mientras observaba con detenimiento el regalo de Toph- Supongo que te esta esperando

-Supongo que tus suposiciones son incorrectas, sobrino- dijo Iroh con ligera tristeza- los veo después- se retiro caminando con paso firme al palacio

-¿Qué se supone que haga yo con esto?- Pregunto Toph cuando ya no pudo percibir las vibraciones de Iroh

-Es una caja de música, para que sirve, más que para escucharla- dijo Zuko, moviendo la daga que le habían regalado de un lado a otro

-Pero ¿Por qué una canción de amor?- Pregunto de nuevo, dándole cuerda a la caja, la música se escucho de nuevo

-No lo se, a mi tío le gustan mucho esas cosas, el arte, lo misterioso… el amor- detuvo su rutina para explicar-o tal vez fue lo mejor que encontró

-O tal vez lo hace a propósito- dijo Azula, cargando el voluminoso libro bajo el brazo- si te fijas bien, el niño de la caja es de la nación del fuego, tiene una corona, apenas se distingue, es un joven príncipe- explicaba Azula con serenidad, arrastrando entre sus labios la ultima palabra, caminando alrededor de su hermano y de Toph, quitándole la caja de las manos- la niña es del reino tierra, la ropa que lleva es muy costosa, tiene bordados muy finos, de la alta sociedad…- le regreso la caja a Toph, sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres decir Azula?- Pregunto Zuko frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué tiene de malo esa caja?

-Nada Zuzu, nada…- el niño no entendía, y no le preocupaba no entender, su hermana siempre decía mentiras, nada de lo ella dijera le importaba, o al menos eso fingía, de repente las puertas del palacio volvieron a abrirse estruendosamente, dejando pasar a Mai y a Ty Lee, que cargaban cada una un regalo

-Feliz cumpleaños Azula- le dijo Mai cuando llego hasta ella, sin emoción alguna, entregándole su presente, lo abrió de inmediato, era una de sus armas preferidas, un set de cuchillos kunai- ten cuidado con ellos, tienen veneno

-¿Por qué le regalas esas cosas? Parece que quieres que acabe conmigo más rápido- Dijo el, mirando con recelo a la niña desde el suelo mientras jugaba con Toph al gato, haciendo muescas en la tierra- ja te gane- exclamo al ganarle a Toph y esta le arrojaba un piedra golpeándolo en la cabeza

-Vaya, gracias Mai, no le hagas caso a Zuko- Dijo Azula tomando las cuchillas por el mango, dejándolas de vuelta a su estuche de madera- ¿Tu que me trajiste Ty Lee?

-Oh, toma, feliz cumpleaños amiga- una botellita de perfume fue puesta en sus manos, sin envoltorio- es una fragancia muy fuerte, no te pongas mucho o apestaras- de repente Zuko y Toph rieron sin querer

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia a ti y a tu amiguita?- Pregunto Mai, se sentía celosa en cierta manera, aunque trataba de disimularlo sin mucho éxito

-¿Qué? O no nada jaja- Siguió riendo, Azula lo miraba peligrosamente-es que no hay forma de que Azula apeste mas

-Haré como que no escuche eso por ser mi cumpleaños, no dejare que lo arruines- dijo Azula sin prestarle atención- vamos chicas, acompáñenme a dejar esto a mi habitación y después iremos a comer pastel, no llegues tarde Zuko, habrá una obra de teatro sobre la historia de los dragones en la cámara de reuniones, puedes llevar a tu amiga

-¿Otra vez esa obra? - su risa ceso de repente, cambiando por un semblante de hastío- ¿Qué no te cansas de verla?

-No- se apresuro a contestar la princesa, mientras entraba al recinto acompañada de sus amigas

Un poco mas tarde, Zuko guió a Toph hasta dicha cámara, donde se estaban ya preparando para presentar la obra, había una mesa con decenas de dulces, frituras y postres diferentes servidos en enormes platones que habían mandado a hacer para Azula además del enorme pastel de chocolate que se hallaba en centro y de los enormes jarrones repletos de agua de diferentes sabores frutales, había una pila de varios tazones y vasos para que se sirvieran lo que quisieran… pero extrañamente a Zuko no le apetecían mucho.

-¿Qué pasa hijo, porque no te sirves?- Pregunto su madre al ver que no probaba bocado- ¿te pasa algo?

-Es que hay tantas cosas que escoger, que no se cual tomar- explico, mirando la mesa repleta de manjares

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta mas?- pregunto Toph que estaba a su lado con un tazón ya preparado- escoge eso, llenamos un plato para los dos por si no me gusta ¿si?

-De acuerdo- Zuko comenzó a llenar el plato con frituras hasta el tope y los roció con un liquido rojo muy picante, el y su amiga se sentaron hasta atrás en los enormes cojines que habían puesto, se sentaron uno junto al otro dejando el tazón en medio de los dos, Mai no podía evitar voltear la cabeza para mirarlos de vez en cuando.

-¿Que es esta cosa? Pica mucho- pregunto Toph que se había enchilado con las frituras

-¿Quieres que te traiga agua? Es normal, la comida aquí es muy picante, yo todavía no me acostumbro del todo- explico el mientras se levantaba a servirle agua de limón a Toph, que se la acabo en un parpadeo- mejor te traigo otra cosa- dijo con voz queda, la obra había comenzado, se levanto de nuevo sigilosamente y lleno un tazón con galletas de chispas de chocolate, la cual Toph tomo de inmediato y comenzó a comerlas hasta que el efecto del picante paso

-¿Quién hizo estas galletas? Son deliciosas- comento la maestra tierra, comiendo las galletas muy rápido- ¡fantásticas!

-Que bien, las hizo mi mama, son su especialidad- dijo Zuko dejando las frituras de lado tomando una galleta- ella también hizo el pastel

-Zuko, ya cállate, no me dejas escuchar- advirtió su hermana que miraba con atención la obra, ambos niños se callaron y pusieron atención a la obra, tomando galletas a tientas, estando el tazón casi vacío, no pudiendo evitarlo sus manos se encontraron, voltearon a "verse" y quitaron las manos de inmediato, sin poder ocultar un tono carmesí que cubría sus mejillas, mientras Mai observaba la escena disimuladamente y enrojecía… no hablaron por el resto de la obra, cuando acabo Azula y sus amigas se quedaron a comer y a platicar, mientras Zuko y Toph jugaban y comían, Mai les dirigía una mirada esporádicamente.

-Mira esto- Decía Zuko a Toph, que tomaba una barra de chocolate y usaba sus poderes para derretirla, después introducía un malvavisco y salía cubierto de la espesa sustancia endureciéndose en segundos- Pruébalo- le paso el tenedor con el malvavisco Toph se lo introdujo a la boca por completo, masticando

-Delicioso- dijo ella con voz infantil- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto tomando un gusano de goma- se siente bien- tomo cinco de las gomas y comenzó a sujetarlas como si fueran de verdad, se las metió a la boca y dejo que salieran, mientras Zuko reía viendo las caras extrañas que hacia Toph- Te reto- Dijo Toph cuando trago los dulces- a que no puedes tener mas de diez de estas cosas en la boca- le dijo tomando las gomas y acercándoselas

-Acepto- Dijo Zuko tomando los dulces introduciéndolos uno por uno en su boca, hasta que todos estuvieron dentro, pero no pudo contener la risa y los escupió todos, el y su amiga reían sin parar- Ahora yo te reto a ti- tomo el vaso de ella y comenzó a verter un poco de agua de un sabor después de otro y así hasta que los seis sabores que estaban disponibles quedaron revueltos en el mismo vaso, agregándole una pizca de chile en polvo- A que no puedes beberlo todo de una sola vez- le entrego el vaso, la bebida tenia un color café, y aunque no olía mal, el verla causaba cierta repulsión, lo bueno era que Toph no podía verlo

-Bien, acepto- Dijo arrebatándole el vaso, bebiéndolo todo de un sorbo al terminar eructo con fuerza, ella y Zuko rieron de nuevo, todo era risas, alegría, mientras que Azula y sus amigas los miraban desde el otro extremo de la habitación, a Azula le causaba extrañeza, nunca había visto a Zuko reír tanto, mas que con su madre y su tío. Mai intentaba no prestarle mucha atención, haciéndose la desentendida comiendo un trozo del pastel de chocolate, aunque una parte de ella quería ir con Zuko y sacar a la amiga de el a patadas del palacio… su actitud tan fría se lo prohibía…

La noche llego sin avisar, al final la mesa de los aperitivos quedo vacía, tan solo quedaron los platos sucios sobre esta, Zuko no podía creer cuanto se había divertido, a pesar de que era la fiesta de su hermana, igual, lo había pasado bien, demasiado bien para no ser un sueño, para no ser una ilusión…

Estoy triste, ya mero se acaba avatar, y porque estoy escuchando una canción que siempre me pone triste :( , ¿han escuchado Radiohead? La canción de paranoid android

es la que estoy escuchando, muy buena pero no impide que me deprima, algún día haré un song-fic con esa canción.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? He estado pensando que esto no va a terminar como lo pensaba, no va en plan romántico… ni modo, intentare meterle algo menos inocente a esto, lo prometo :)

¡Dejen reviews!

¡Rea Ya!


	4. Y Las cosas cambian

¡Ya regrese! Estuve escondida unos días, tal ves meses xD Nah, dos semanas según mis cálculos, pero ya volví tenia muchas ganas de seguirle con este fic, el que más me entusiasma (El único que tengo xD), como ya dije en uno de mis one-shots, estuve ausente porque me puse a ver los 161 capítulos de Ranma 1/2 , además del manga, más 108 capítulos de InuYasha, más dos días de diseño sin parar, creo que me estoy quedando ciega, pero es que mi amor por el anime esta creciendo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, algo de acción romántica les aguarda ;) (Tampoco tanto, no tanto)

* * *

-Príncipe Zuko- un joven, de no más de veinte años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, alto y delgado, quien trataba con delicadeza de despertar al niño, que solo daba manotazos y se volteaba para seguir durmiendo, el sirviente no hallando mas que hacer, acerco una pequeña flama, apenas perceptible al rostro del pequeño- ¡El palacio se incendia!- grito y apago la flama mientras observaba como el príncipe saltaba de la cama al suelo muy alarmado, para segundos después percatarse de que todo estaba bien

-¡Ryu! Odio que me despiertes así- El niño conocía al sirviente, hasta cierto punto era como su amigo, era el encargado de hacerlo cumplir con su agenda, excepto los fines de semana, era lunes y su habitual entrenamiento era lo primero de la lista, claro, después de almorzar

-Es la única forma en que despiertas- dijo mientras abría las cortinas- Tu padre quiere que te enfrentes a Azula, como parte de tu entrenamiento

-¿Qué?- dijo el frotándose los ojos y soltando un bostezo- ¿Un enfrentamiento con Azula?

-Si, pronto, será mejor que bajes a desayunar- le dijo, mirando al niño con una mezcla de lastima y admiración- espero que no fracases como la ultima vez- dijo el joven sirviente, al salir de la habitación

-Descuida, no lo haré- dijo el príncipe, tomando sus ropas cambiándose rápidamente, bajo al comedor donde ya estaba toda su familia y las visitas desayunando, Toph le había apartado un asiento junto a ella

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto príncipe Zuko?- Pregunto su padre con voz severa- La puntualidad es importante, deberías aprender de tu hermana, siempre es la primera en todo- reprendió mirando con orgullo a la joven princesa, que tan solo sonreía

-Lo siento papá- se disculpo Zuko, bajando la cabeza y tomando la cuchara que se asomaba por su plato de cereal, comiendo desganado

-Tu papá es muy duro- Le dijo Toph mientras se dirigían al campo de batalla, cuando terminaron de desayunar, una especie de cancha, los niños tomaron sus posiciones a los extremos de la arena, acompañados por quienes los apoyaban, del lado de Zuko se encontraban su madre, su tío y su nueva amiga, mientras que del lado de Azula se encontraba su padre, los Bei Fong se quedaron en un punto neutral mirando desde el extremo centro de la arena. Un cuerno Tsungi sonó a lo lejos, dando la señal de que comenzaría la batalla.

-¡Tu puedes, Zuko!- Animaba Toph a lo lejos, logrando que el niño se sonrojara por unos instantes antes de volver a la batalla. Azula fue quien atacó primero, con una enorme bola de fuego que Zuko esquivo dando un salto, contraataco con una ráfaga de fuego, algo débil pero suficiente para alejarla mientras se le ocurría algo.

-Príncipe Zuko, ¡Ataca su raíz!- el niño no comprendió el mensaje de su tío, y para su mala suerte Azula si lo hizo, de repente ráfagas de fuego fueron a parar a sus pies, que el esquivaba con pequeños saltos, intentando defenderse se concentro todo lo que pudo para lanzar un buen ataque, consiguiendo una esfera de fuego uniforme que fue a parar a los pies de su hermana, quien no pudo hacer mucho para esquivarla, tropezando y perdiendo el equilibrio, dio un pequeño paso para recuperarse, arrojando llamaradas de buen tamaño aunque no lo suficiente para llegar a hacer daño, Zuko corría en dirección a su hermana lanzando fuego a diestra y siniestra, sin disminuir el ritmo, Azula desvanecía los ataques y contraatacaba a muy buena velocidad, pero de repente Zuko desapareció de su vista envuelto en una esfera de fuego, sabia que era una distracción y se preparo para lo peor… por unos instantes nada se escucho mas que el silencio… ella pensó que su hermano intentaría atacarla por la espalda así que se adelanto y se dio media vuelta lanzando una llamarada, pero no había nadie… repentinamente Azula sintió como si el suelo debajo de ella desapareciera, y cayó de frente al concreto, raspándose el mentón y de paso las manos en un esfuerzo por amortiguar la caída, giro tan solo para ver a su hermano amenazándola con el puño en señal de victoria.

-Creo que gane- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de complacencia, mientras ella apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza, aparto el puño de Zuko y se levanto rápidamente, haciendo una leve, apenas perceptible reverencia ante su hermano.

-¡Si! ¡Yo sabia que tu podías!- Gritaba la maestra tierra a lo lejos, Azula salio de la arena muy enfadada, su padre fue tras ella, disgustado. Ursa entro a la arena, para abrazar a su niño, que avergonzado intentaba quitarse a su madre de encima

-Bien hecho sobrino, fue una victoria limpia y merecida- felicitaba su tío, con serenidad pero orgullo y alegría- Lo siento mucho pero tengo que irme

-Hasta… luego, tío- se despido el príncipe entre mimos de su madre, Iroh se alejo gradualmente por el pasillo

-Mi pequeño, estuviste grandioso- le decía su madre, besándolo en la frente. Zuko miraba como Toph se burlaba de el en silencio- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?

-Gracias mamá, Toph me enseño algunas cosas- explico el mientras los abrazos y los besos cesaban de repente, Ursa volteo a ver a la niña, que estaba cruzada de brazos, sonriendo

-¿A si?- Pregunto Ursa, Toph asintió con la cabeza- pues, entonces, para celebrar ¿Qué les parece si los llevo al festival del verano?- una expresión de inusual alegría se dibujaba en el joven rostro de Zuko

-¿En serio?- Pregunto él con incredulidad

-Si cariño, te dejare comer hasta que te duela la barriga- le dijo de manera maternal, haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago- y a ti también, Toph

-Genial- dijo la niña, alzando los brazos, acercándose a Zuko y dándole un abrazo- sabía que ibas a ganar- le dijo de nuevo cuando lo soltó, le golpeo afectuosamente en el brazo, en ese momento el joven sirviente, Ryu entro en escena

-Príncipe Zuko, es hora de sus lecciones de historia- Dijo el joven serenamente, Zuko bajo la mirada y volteo a ver a su madre- se le hará tarde

-Creo que deberías ir ¿a que hora terminan sus clases?- Pregunto Ursa al sirviente

-A las tres de la tarde aproximadamente- contesto el sirviente

-Bueno, en cuanto terminen tus clases los llevare a donde prometí- Les dijo a los dos niños que la observaban firmemente- ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Contesto Zuko con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salio tras el joven- Te quiero, ma'- le dijo a lo lejos, la señora tan solo asintió, se dio cuenta de que Toph aun estaba ahí, sola

-¿Por qué no vas con Zuko? No le gustan mucho las clases de historia, podrías acompañarlo- le dijo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para estar un poco mas baja, ella aun no sabia que la niña era ciega, no se notaba y Toph no acostumbraba decirlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario

-A mi tampoco me gustan esas clases, son de lo mas aburridas- dijo la niña con un resoplido

-Podrías aburrirte con el- insistió

-¿De que se trata el negocio que hacen con mis padres?- Pregunto de repente, sorprendiendo a Ursa, que titubeo por unos momentos antes de responder, poniéndose derecha y juntando las manos

-Intentamos… hacer un pacto… en el que, todos saldríamos beneficiados- explico sin estar muy segura

-Creo no me dice la verdad, me la dice a medias- dijo Toph intentando sonar educada

-La verdad es que no se con exactitud de que se trata- dijo la señora, Toph no dijo nada, al parecer decía la verdad. La niña se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde dice que estudia Zuko?- Pregunto al poco tiempo, Ursa sonrió y la tomo de la mano, guiándola a través de los largos pasillos del palacio hasta una enorme habitación, llena de pergaminos y mapas, un globo terráqueo enorme, y cuatro mesas en el centro de la habitación, en una estaba Azula, malhumorada y en otra estaba Zuko, prestando atención forzadamente, que había volteado a ver la enorme puerta de roble en cuanto la escuchó moverse

-¿Le molesta una alumna mas?- Pregunto Ursa al profesor, que tenia una mirada huraña con la apariencia de que no le gustaba lo que hacia, miro con indiferencia a la maestra tierra por unos segundos

-Claro que no- Contesto sobriamente, Toph camino tomo una silla y se sentó junto a Zuko. La señora salio del recinto y continuó la clase. Azula prestaba mucha atención, mientras su hermano intentaba concentrarse, por mas que quería, no lo lograba, además de que Toph de repente lo distrae, provocando que el profesor le llamaba la atención, aunque en realidad Toph prestaba mas atención de la que aparentaban?

-¿Quién fue el primer avatar?- Pregunto el maestro, Toph y Azula levantaron la mano, ansiosas, mientras Zuko avergonzado miraba hacia el suelo.

-Fue el avatar Gaozong, nació casi al mismo tiempo que los espiritus- se apresuro a contestar Toph.

-Correcto señorita Bei Fong- alabo el profesor, mientras Azula miraba furiosa a la niña. La clase continuo con preguntas similares, Toph y Azula competían por quien contestaba mas preguntas correctamente, al final Toph gano por tres preguntas.

-Vamos Zuko, se nos hará tarde- Dijo Toph cuando el profesor los dejo salir, lo tomo de la muñeca arrastrándolo consigo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- contesto sin ánimos

-No te conviene mentir-

-¿Cómo supiste todo eso?-

-¿Cómo que?- Pregunto ella sin comprender

-Las preguntas, como sabes todo eso- Pregunto mientras bajaban lentamente las escaleras

-A mi también me dan clases, pero a diferencia de ti presto atención, no parece que me concentre en las clases, pero se me de memoria la historia del mundo- Dijo ella no tan orgullosa como debería- no le des tanta importancia

-Bien- dijo desganado, Toph le dio un fuerte golpe en un costado- ¿Por qué me pegas?- pregunto sobándose el brazo

-Yo demuestro mi afecto a golpes- dijo ella sin darle importancia, Zuko sonrió, esa niña era rara, diferente, no tan solo era "especial", había algo diferente en ella, el se olvido de todo y tan solo se concentro en llegar a la puerta principal donde seguro su madre ya los esperaba. El sol todavía podía sentirse, era verano y el sol solía ponerse mas tarde.

-Te reto a unas carreras- Dijo el

-¿No lloraras cuando pierdas?- Pregunto ella en tono burlón, poniéndose las manos en la cintura acercando su rostro al de él

-Después veremos quien llora… ¿Aceptas?- Pero Toph ni siquiera contesto y salio corriendo de inmediato, Zuko se apresuro a salir logrando alcanzar a la chiquilla- ¿Qué pasa Toph? Creí que eras más rápida…

-Es este… tonto vestido…- contesto entre jadeos, Zuko aumento su velocidad dejando atrás a su amiga por unos instantes, hasta que de repente diviso a su madre, sentada de rodillas en uno de los jardines, se detuvo estruendosamente, pero algo lo golpeo por detrás, Toph no había logrado detenerse a tiempo, aunque había intentado desacelerar con tierra control, al final quedaron uno sobre el otro. Ursa comenzó a reír de repente.

-¿De que te ríes, mamá?- Ayudando a la niña a ponerse de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas con las manos, no entendía porque su madre reía con tal entusiasmo

-OH, de nada hijo, de nada ¿Están listos?-

-Si- Contestaron a coro, Ursa hizo una señal y las puertas del palacio comenzaron a abrirse.

-Mi señora, ¿no va a usar el palanquín?- Uno de los sirvientes ya tenia listo un trasporte

-No, hoy no, gracias- rechazó amablemente, el sirviente asintió y se retiro- vamonos niños

* * *

El próximo capitulo sea, tal vez, el más románticamente romántico en la historia de mis fics xD Bueno, no en ese sentido "Romantico" Pero de ese amor dulce e inocente que solo se da en la infancia, pero falta mucho, ya mero regreso a la escuela y eso significa disminución en mis LPM (Letras Por Minuto xD).

A los que esperan todavía por el ultimo cap de "Lo único que necesitas", les digo que ya tome una decisión, va a ser un lime, en el que ya comencé a trabajar, pero no estara listo como hasta dentro de unas, ¿dos semanas? Por ahí, lo que si se, es que no va a estar pronto, sorry por las molestias :(

¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente creo que me quedo un poco capitulo de relleno (Ni tanto, porque este capitulo da pie a otro, muy importante en la trama) Pero lo importante es lo que piensen ustedes :D So, then, clic that little button "Go" and tell me what do you think (Practicando mi ingles xD) Denle a ese botoncito y díganme que les pareció

¡Rea Ya!


	5. Diversión, lagrimas y ¿Aversión?

**Extraño titulo ¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que ya se imaginaran de que trata el capitulo… ¿O no? xD Como dije en el capitulo anterior, este podría ser de los más románticos que jamás haya escrito, prepárense porque podrían quedar choqueados… :P nah que piñera soy (Piñera: regionalismo de mentirosa) La verdad es que, solo quería que saliera a flote el romance infantil (Entre niños xD… NO, es algo serio) Y que mejor que un festival, aunque es un recurso muy utilizado siempre tiene su originalidad ;), esto es más de niños, así que no esperen que Zuko le compre flores a Toph.**

**Todavía no encuentro inspiración para el capitulo lime, lo estoy escribiendo pero no se como acabarlo (No sean mal pensados…), necesito mas inspiración, voy a escuchar a Mozart a ver si me ayuda xD**

**Disculpen si esto no tiene sentido, pero tengo un resfriado y me siento terrible, lo único que puedo hacer es mover los dedos, y me tarde un poco en subir porque ya entre a la escuela, es jorrivle ;), me la he pasado toda la semana haciendo tarea, y apenas va la primera semana :**

**Bueno, ya basta de mis peroratas, les dejo a lo vienen**

* * *

-¿Qué quieren hacer niños?- Ursa y los niños caminaban entre la multitud, buscando algo que hacer, aunque no por falta de actividades, si no, porque de todas las que había, era difícil decidirse por una- Vamos, no sean tímidos

-Quiero un algodón de azúcar- pidió el pequeño príncipe, tomando de la mano a su madre, Toph mantenía la distancia- ¿tu que dices, Toph?

-¿Qué? Yo… pues, ¿Qué es un algodón de azúcar?- preguntó Toph, muy pocas veces la dejaban comer dulces, tan solo conocía unos cuantos del reino tierra, y no muy variados, aparte de que los dulces en la nación del fuego eran bastante extraños para ella

-Si quieres, compramos uno y lo compartimos, son muy… dulces…- Sugirió sonriendo de forma nerviosa, la niña acepto moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo débilmente

-Zuko, ¿Por qué no vas a solas con tu amiga?-

-¿Pero porque?- Preguntó sin comprender porque quería dejarlos solos

-Seria bueno que pasaras mas tiempo con niños de tu edad, anda hijo, toma- le extendió una mochila de cuero en color escarlata, dentro venia una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de plata y cobre, el niño la tomo de inmediato- Vayan a divertirse, estaré en la plaza principal ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien, nos vemos pronto- contesto algo intrigado, pero al final se colgó la mochila y fue hacia donde Toph se encontraba- ¡Vamos!- le dijo jovialmente, tomándola de la mano salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Ursa

-Espera, espera… Zuko- Toph intentaba detenerse, de repente ya no sintió la mano de su amigo estrechando la suya, se detuvieron por completo frente a un pequeño establecimiento de comida

-¿Qué pasa?- Algo preocupado se acercó a ella

-¿Y tu mamá?-

-Dijo que nos vería más tarde ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Sin prestarle mucha importancia contestó, tomándola nuevamente de la mano dispuesto a salir corriendo de nuevo

-Oh no, por nada- Dijo sonriendo animosamente, recuperando su acostumbrada alegría - ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- Y así emprendieron la carrera al puesto de golosinas mas cercano, o mas bien a la tienda. Entraron a un local, lleno de enormes recipientes de vidrio soplado colocado cuidadosamente en las paredes, repletos de dulces de todo tipo, golosinas y frituras ya empacados sobre el mostrador

-Quiero un algodón de azúcar, dos tabletas de chocolate y… ¿tu que quieres Toph?... ¿Toph?- Pero Toph ni siquiera esperó a que le preguntaran, ya había comenzado a servirse de los recipientes, llenando un bolsa de papel con todo tipo de caramelos haciendo uso de una cuchara para esto- ¿Vas a llevar todo eso?

-Jaja ¡si! Vamos, tu solo paga- Cargaba la bolsa son golosinas como si fuera un tesoro, sonreía de una manera casi coqueta, mientras Zuko la observaba- ¿Vas a pagar?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si- contesto moviendo la cabeza, se había sonrojado y no sabía porque, tomo los dulces que pidió, y saco cinco piezas de plata para pagar todo lo que Toph había tomado, salieron de la tienda muy contentos

-¿Y… ahora que?- Preguntó ella, comía lentamente los caramelos, saboreándolos poco a poco, Zuko guardó las tabletas de chocolate y le quito la envoltura al algodón de azúcar- ¿Qué?- Zuko le había extendido un trozo del algodón

-Pruébalo- Dijo él, ella intento tomar algo que sabia que él sujetaba pero no podía "verlo" con sus poderes, no pudo tomarlo

-No… no lo "veo"- explicó desanimándose, sentándose en una de las bancas de madera que estaban esparcidas por la calle, sus pies colgaban unos cuantos centímetros, dejo la bolsa de golosinas sobre sus piernas y su semblante alegre y juguetón fue desplazado por uno de tristeza y desaliento. Zuko la siguió, se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Solo es un dulce…- Dijo sin entender aun el porque de la situación, siguió comiendo el algodón, tomando un poco entre sus dedos, lo acercó a la boca de ella- Abre la boca

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto desanimada, "mirando" al piso, frunciendo los labios

-Tú ábrela- Se limito a decir, ella tan solo abrió la boca un poco, repentinamente sintió como el dulce entraba a su boca, y parecía derretirse al contacto con su lengua, sonrió con ternura- Si no puedes verlo… puedes sentirlo ¿No?

-Si…ah… sabe rico- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante tal gesto, y no importaba, a esa edad ser lindo y amable no tenia mucha importancia, pero igual, ella, en sus adentros, se lo agradecía- ¿Puedes darme un poco más?- Preguntó, sonriendo, el niño la tomo suavemente por la muñeca guiando su mano para que sintiera la esponjosa textura de la golosina

-Cierra tu mano- Cerrando su palma logro tomar un poco del algodón, comenzó a reír nerviosa, lo tomo y se lo llevo a la boca de un solo bocado, siguieron así hasta que solo quedo el palillo de madera que sostenía a la golosina. Continuaron con la bolsa de dulces de Toph, no quedo nada en la bolsa de papel, la depositaron en un contenedor de basura que se encontraba a un lado de la banca y se pusieron en pie- Vamos a hacer algo divertido- Caminaron por la calles, que estaban repletas de gente, tenían que tomarse de las manos para no separarse, les parecía extraño.- ¿No quieres… pintarte la cara?

-¿Pintar mi cara? ¿Por qué habría yo querer eso?- Pregunto con cierta aprehensión, asustando un poco al niño

-Es… divertido- Dijo algo nervioso, mirando sus dedos, volteo a ver el rostro serio de su amiga

-No te creas ¡Se oye divertido!- La expresión de seriedad se fue y una sonrisa fue colocada en su lugar, Zuko también sonrió por haber caído en la treta de Toph. Ambos se dirigieron corriendo a un pequeño puesto donde estaba un hombre, joven, de unos veinte años, se veía amable, y parecía muy bueno en lo que hacía

-Hola niños- Saludó en cuanto vio a Zuko y Toph acercándose a su puesto- ¿Cómo van a querer que los pinte?

-Yo como… ¡un dragón!- Contesto Zuko muy entusiasmado, al igual que Toph

-¿Y tú pequeña?- dirigiéndose a Toph, comenzó a tomar unos pequeños potes de pintura, hechos de madera, revolviendo la pintura con pinceles

-Un tejon-topo seria genial- Dijo, tomando asiento en un pequeño banco que le arrimo el joven, esperando su turno. Al final terminaron pintados, Zuko con pinturas rojas, amarillas y naranjas, tenia la apariencia de un pequeño dragón, mientras que Toph, de tonos blanco y café parecía un tejon-topo, con todo y los bigotes, su pintura resaltaba por sus ojos ciegos, parecidos al de aquellas criaturas.

-¿Quieres un helado?- Pregunto el chico, lo más amable que pudo, aunque para él no era difícil, siempre le había dicho que ser amable era de las cosas mas importantes en la realeza, y él, se lo había tomado muy en serio

-¿Un helado? ¿Qué es eso?- Zuko se sonrío, él pensaba que no tenía una infancia normal, no tenia amigos, y no se le dejaba salir del palacio más que acompañado por su madre, a quien, inexplicablemente, casi siempre tenían ocupada… y ahora conocía a alguien, en condiciones muy parecidas a las suyas, aunque algo extremas para el, y le hacia feliz pensar que, por un momento, ellos dos serian libres…

-Te gustará, espérame aquí-

-Bueno- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el niño se dirigió a un pequeño puesto ambulante en el que vendían helados y uno que otro dulce, además de agua fresca, en su camino se topo con un grupito de niñas, se disculpó rápidamente y siguió su camino al igual que las niñas, quienes eran un poco más grandes que el

-Linda pintura- dijo una de las niñas, cuando pasaron a un lado de Toph

-Gracias- Dijo ella bastante animada, tomándolo como un cumplido

-Lindos bigotes…- Y ella y sus acompañantes comenzaron a reír a manera de burla, mientras Toph bajaba el rostro, tomando uno de sus cabellos entre sus dedos- Se parece a tu oso-pato, Xing

-Es cierto- Dijo otra entre risas, mientras una lágrima rodaba por el rostro de la niña, llevándose consigo un poco de la pintura

-¡No la molesten!- Escucho Toph que decían, era Zuko quien regresaba con las manos vacías, las niñas de inmediato callaron las risas, dirigiendo su mirada al príncipe

-Vaya, veo que tu también tienes esa ridícula cosa en la cara, debes ser su novio o algo así, jaja- Zuko se sonrojo, al igual que Toph, quien seguia estática en su lugar, "observando" como su amigo la defendía

-Bravuconas, déjenla en paz o se las verán conmigo- dijo colocándose en posición

-A si ¿Y quien eres tu para amenazarnos?- Preguntó de manera despectiva, inclinando su rostro sobre el del chico

-Es el príncipe Zuko- intervino Toph, las niñas se quedaron sorprendidas, miraron al jovencito de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que, si, en efecto, era el príncipe Zuko

-Nosotras… su alteza…- pero no tuvieron tiempo para disculparse, ya que Toph se encargo de enterrarlas hasta la cintura, y rió de ellas estruendosamente, señalándolas

-¿Saben a quien se parecen?- temerosas, negaron con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de la tierra- ¡A las lombrices que hay en mi jardín!- rió nuevamente y salio corriendo- ¡Corre Zuko!- salio disparado tras de ella. Avanzaron lo más lejos que pudieron de "la escena del crimen", hasta llegar a un lugar muy diferente del resto del pueblo, era una especie de campo deshabitado, la única fuente de luz era el sol que se ocultaba tras el horizonte- Se lo merecían

-Si, no saben lo que dicen- comento Zuko, se apoyaba en sus rodillas, respirando de forma agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento

-¿Pero que dices?-

-Eran horribles, tú eres mucho más bonita que ellas- Dijo sin pensar, enrojeciendo intensamente, el tono rojizo que cubría sus pálidas mejillas aumentó aun más cuando noto que Toph se encontraba igualmente sonrojada- te ves más bonita ahora… sin pintura- de alguna u otra manera la pintura se les había caído, quedando solo unos leves rastros de esta por aquí y por allá

-Gracias… supongo… tu… eres… no lo se… pero, tus vibraciones son lindas- fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, le sonrió con dulzura, y se quedaron callados un buen rato, quitándose la pintura a ciegas de la cara

-¿A donde quieres ir?-

-Quiero divertirme, vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, a ver que encontramos ¿te parece?-

-Me parece bien-

-¡El último en llegar es un sapo-tortuga!- Exclamó en cuanto emprendió la carrera, sacándole ventaja a Zuko, quien de nuevo se vio obligado a perseguirla, logrando molestar a uno que otro con sus juegos, en especial a un hombre a quien le habían destruido su puesto. Se detuvieron cuando escucharon a un hombre anunciando algo, que sonaba, peligroso, terrorífico, y divertido…

* * *

**¡Lo logre! Son exactamente cuatro páginas en el Word, quitando los comentarios por supuesto.**

**No, no estoy dejando lo que sigue a su imaginación, porque ya se como acabaría todo (Pervertidos que somos xD), ¿Verdad que fue romántico? Por lo menos lo intente jaja.**

**Como se darán cuenta recicle una escena del 215, ¿Soy buena o no? Me gusta reciclar, soy miembro honorario de Greenpeace xD, es que me pareció una buena idea, espero que a ustedes también.**

**La parte en la que Toph no puede ver el algodón de azúcar, bueno, no podía sentirlo, quisiera aclarar algo, cuando Zuko dice: "Si no puedes verlo… puedes sentirlo ¿No?" Podría prestarse a como se dice, bueno a malentendidos, lo que trate de poner aquí era, que no se dejara llevar tanto por "Verlo" (Como ella lo ve) Si no, de usar sus demás sentidos por sobre el que le dan sus poderes, no se si me explico ¬¬**

**Y bueno, es todo.**

**Dejen reviews! Me harían muy feliz y me darían ánimos para seguir escribiendo ;), y recuperarme de esta enfermedad tan molesta**

**Rea Ya!**


	6. Diversión, lágrimas y ¿Atracción?

**Hola! Ya regrese con un nuevo cap de la historia menos pervertida que he escrito hasta el momento jeje. Con respecto al titulo, no, no me equivoque, si es atracción, aunque no se porque el otro era aversión, no tenia mucho que ver con ¿O si?, a su momento lo sabrán.**

**Debo advertirles, que este capitulo es mas inocente e infantil (Son niños :P) Pero muy gracioso a su manera (Por lo menos a mí me hizo reir xD), pero no se crean todo, les tengo una sorpresita ;)**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que ya saben, las tareas, ver Naruto xD, sin contar que estoy toda emocionada porque voy a ir a una convención de Anime y Manga el domingo, no he podido dormir xD**

**Bueno, a lo que te truje chencha**

* * *

-¡Pasen amigos! A la más aterradora experiencia que jamás hayan vivido, el terror, esa estimulante sensación recorriendo todo su paralizado cuerpo- Gritaba un hombre que estaba encima de una tarima gritando a los cuatro vientos- la emoción de caminar en medio de la oscuridad sin saber donde están o con _quien_ están, solo en la casa de los espantos, entre por tan solo una pieza de cobre por cabeza- aquel hombre parecía tener un poder de convencimiento porque la mayoría de los que estaban alrededor, sobre todo parejas jóvenes, se formaron en una fila para entrar

-Qué dices Zuko ¿Entramos?- Pregunto Toph con una voz casi suplicante- Se oye divertido, ándale, vamos

-Pues ya que- Toph grito emocionada y lo tomo por las ropas arrastrándolo consigo hasta la fila, que se extendía unos cuantos metros. Esperaron por alrededor de diez minutos que duraba el recorrido, se los dejaba pasar en grupos de ocho personas. Entraron ellos dos, una pareja de jóvenes, y un grupo de jovencitas asustadizas. El lugar era una especie de túnel, que daba varias vueltas y regresaba al mismo punto.

-¿Cuándo se supone que debo asustarme?- pregunto Toph cuando llevaban un buen rato caminando, de repente salio de entre las paredes un maniquí, muy parecido a Koh, aunque ellos no lo sabían, la pareja se abrazó y las chicas que iban detrás de ellos gritaron histéricas.

-¿Por qué gritan? ¿Por qué ellos se abrazan? Esta cosa no da miedo- Dijo Zuko, encendió una pequeña flama entre sus dedos, para observar mejor el maniquí, y en ves de asustarse comenzó a reír, extinguiendo la llama

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto Toph mientras avanzaban

-Este muñeco tiene unos ojos muy extraños- contestó entre risas, más adelante volvió a aparecer otro _Monstruo_; Una terrible shirshu, que más bien parecía un enorme peluche de una morsa elefante (Dato curioso: creo que si existen xD), solo supieron que era una shirshu porque le habían colocado un listón rojo en la parte del hocico, simulando la venenosa lengua de la bestia, no causaba ningún miedo, pero la pareja volvió a abrazarse y las chicas volvieron a gritar- ¿Para que se abrazarán?

-No lo se ¿Les preguntamos?- Exclamó algo emocionada

-No creo que sea correcto…- Pero ella no espero una respuesta, ya estaba con la pareja preguntándoles cual era el motivo por el cual estaba tan pegados, en la oscuridad los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, Zuko la alcanzó

-Pues… nosotros… son muy jóvenes para saberlo…- Los niños se quedaron parados en su lugar y la pareja de tórtolos siguió avanzando, abrazándose aun más fuerte a cada "Peligro" que los acechaba

-¿Qué será que no podemos saberlo?- Se preguntó la maestra tierra, Zuko se encogió de hombros y continuaron caminando- Cuidado ahí- Indico, en el suelo había una mano de madera "esperando" por sus victimas- Comienzo a pensar que nos timaron, Zuko

-Si, yo también…- Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, había poca luz proveniente de unas cuantas antorchas colocadas en puntos estratégicos. Los niños comenzaron a aburrirse, sin dejar de preguntarse porque los novios parecían dos imanes pegados.

Una vez que el recorrido estaba a punto de terminarse, un factor con el que no contaban los traicionó: Del techo salió _flotando_ un intento de fantasma suspendido por hilos, la que parecía una sabana azul y blanca con ojos logro asustar a Toph, ya que no pudo sentirlo, le cayo de frente a la cara.

La pequeña no supo como reaccionar, por instinto dio un brinquito y se sujeto a su amigo por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, temblando. Zuko intento apartarla algo nervioso, pero ella en verdad estaba atemorizada, así que salieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Toph, ya puedes soltarme- Ya estaban fuera y se alejaban del lugar a toda prisa, pero ella seguia aferrándose al maestro fuego como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- avergonzada se soltó de él, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, podía sentir la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas

-Te asustaste, debiste verte, pusiste una cara muy graciosa- comenzaba a reírse de manera infantil. Toph, se había asustado, y lo peor era que lo había hecho frente a Zuko

-Yo no me asuste- Negó rotundamente cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios- Fue… un tic

-No, tu te asustaste- Empezó a burlarse mientras caminaban por una iluminada y concurrida calle. Andaba alrededor de ella burlándose- Te asustaste, te asustaste…- decía en una tonadilla rítmica, detuvo sus juegos cuando la escuchó llorar- ¿Qué te pasa?- el llanto se convirtió en un alarido que podía ser escuchado varios metros a la redonda, la gente volteo a verlos con una mirada de curiosidad- ¿Por qué lloras? No, no llores- decía espantado ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?

-¡Ja caíste! ¿Ahora quien esta asustado?- El llanto se torno rápidamente en risas juguetonas, y Zuko le siguió la corriente, riendo sin razón aparente, salieron corriendo, jugando a atraparse. Sin darse cuenta terminaron en medio de una pista de baile.

Se movían ágilmente evitando ser golpeados por la gente que bailaba al ritmo de una canción rápida, nuevamente sus manos se juntaron para evitar perderse el uno al otro. Lograron salir vivos de la algarabía.

-Niños ¿Qué están haciendo tan juntitos?- Era Ursa, habían llegado a la plaza principal donde la señora ya los esperaba. Los niños no comprendieron la pregunta, hasta que se percataron de que seguían tomados de las manos. Se soltaron tan rápido que parecía que convulsionaban, Ursa sonrió enternecida- ¿Quieren irse ya? Es algo tarde

-¿Podemos ir a un último lugar?- Preguntó Zuko, levantando la cabeza para observar a su madre- ¿Por favor?- Poniendo unos ojos irresistiblemente dulces, su madre no tuvo mas opción que dejarlo ir.

-Bueno, pero los acompaño- Así que juntos se dirigieron al lugar al que Zuko quería ir: Un parque algo alejado del pueblo, tan solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se posaba por sobre sus cabezas en el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- Preguntó Toph en cuanto llegaron. Era una pequeña extensión de arena, en la cual había varios juegos, rodeada por otra más grande de césped y frondosos árboles que en esa época del año mostraban sus ramas repletas de hojas verdes.

-Es un parque, Toph- Contestó viendo maravillado el lugar- es de mis lugares favoritos, ven- Ursa se quedo sentada en una banca, vigilando desde lejos a los niños que se encaminaban a los juegos. Zuko se subió de inmediato a uno de los columpios- Vamos Toph, sube- La niña caminó algo insegura, y se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaban suspendidos por gruesas cuerdas.

-¿Para que sirve esta cosa?- Se sujeto de las dos cuerdas, sintió como se desbalanceaba y sus pies se separaban del piso, estrecho con fuerza las cuerdas- Zuko…

-No se para que sirve, pero es divertido- Tomando impulso dio un ágil brinco y cayo de pie frente al columpio, dio una vuelta y se dirigió hacia Toph, que seguia engarrotada sobre la pieza de madera que la sostenía. Se puso tras de ella sujetándola por la cintura-Extiende los pies

-Me…mejor… no, Zuko- El miedo se le notaba a leguas- me da miedo, no quiero

-¿Tu miedo?-

-Si…-

-Te va a gustar una vez que lo pruebes, ándale, extiende las piernas- Toph no sabia si hacerlo, pero por una razón inexplicable, lo hizo, elevo sus piernas al aire sin dejar de sujetarse con fuerza

-Espera… ¿Y si me caigo?- Preguntó algo temerosa, bajando el rostro

-No tengas miedo, yo te cuido, lo prometí- Dijo el, frunciendo el ceño, recordando

-¿Lo prometes de nuevo?-

-Si, yo te cuidare, lo prometo- Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en el lugar del corazón, Toph suspiro aliviada

-Esta bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer- Dándole permiso, sintiendo un vuelco en su estomago, su corazón latía como un loco. La sensación se multiplicó cuando Zuko le dio un empuje por la espalda, se movía de adelante hacia atrás por el aire. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era una sensación gratificante, aunque con todo y eso le causaba un poco de temor. Una risa nerviosa la invadió.- ¡No es tan malo como pensaba!

-Ahora salta- Grito Zuko sin dejar de impulsarla

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco?-

-Es lo divertido, hazlo, yo te atrapo- Con extremo cuidado se quito de su lugar y se coloco unos cuantos metros frente a ella- ¡Hazlo!- Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, más por accidente que por gusto, sus manos resbalaron justamente en el punto más alto…

Zuko logro atraparla, aunque unos segundos después cayeron de espaldas sobre la arena tibia, quedando inmóviles en un abrazo. Tenían consciencia de lo que pasaba, sabían que no debía pasar, pero aun así ninguno de los dos hizo el mas mínimo intento de moverse, eran muy jóvenes para comprenderlo, pero eso no impedía que una parte ellos lo disfrutara…

-¡Niños! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- Gritó Ursa a lo lejos, mirando la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo, suspirando por lo bajo. Los niños se pusieron en pie rápidamente, estaban terriblemente sonrojados y sus cuerpos parecían no responder del todo a sus órdenes- ¿Se divirtieron?

-Sí- Afirmó Zuko, estaba algo nervioso y parecía que estaba temblando

-Bueno, entonces, vamonos a casa-

El camino de vuelta hacia el palacio era un tanto largo, se habían alejado mucho y el recorrido de vuelta fue silencioso, a excepción de los ruidos aislados provenientes del pueblo. Toph y Zuko caminaban muy separados, seguían pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, no podían creer que algo tan simple como un abrazo causara tales emociones.

Pero, eran amigos y pensaron que aquello sería algo normal.

-Parece que habrá tormenta- Comento Ursa al llegar al palacio, pidió con una señal que abrieran las puertas

-Pero que dices, mamá, no hay una sola nube- Exclamó Zuko mirando al cielo nocturno, no había ni una nube que bloqueara la visión de las estrellas. Entraron al palacio de manera silenciosa.

-Es ese aroma en el aire- Dijo, inhalando el aire fresco de verano, tenia una especie de esencia húmeda. Una vez dentro del recinto una ventisca suave comenzó a soplar ahí fuera, trayendo consigo unas cuantas nubes, que no representaban un peligro… aun no. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones despidiéndose con un cordial "Buenas noches". Para llegar hasta su habitación, Zuko debía recorrer un largo pasillo, era iluminado por las luces de afuera que pasaban por los ventanales decorados con cortinas en color escarlata. Zuko se sorprendió cuando estas comenzaron a agitarse violentamente, en el cielo las nubes hacían su aparición, saludando a la luna redonda a su paso…

* * *

**Otra vez cuatro páginas exactamente. Les dije que les tenía una sorpresa, ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Bueno conociéndolos seguro que si, pero no de que forma ;)**

**Les dije también que no seria un fic muy largo, pero como esta teniendo algo de "éxito" he decidido digamos, que alargarla un poco, pero eso es otra sorpresa.**

**También les dije que seria más inocente, pero yo no dije que es lo que seria inocente, la cosa aquí es, que es algo difícil hacer que empiecen a gustarse de manera espontánea y natural de un día a otro, les empieza a dar curiosidad todo eso, y ya saben lo demás…**

**Supongo que todos sabemos lo que es un parque ¿Cierto? Aunque en mi caso, me basé en el parque de enfrente de mi casa**

**Intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible, aunque me temo que voy a tardar más de lo común, ahora que regresé a la escuela (¡Ultimo año de secundaria! Es la locura…), no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya saben, criticas, tomatazos, flores (Orquídeas, por favor xD), halagos, comentarios de odio, reviews en llamas xD, o lo que se les ocurra ser bienvenido por mi parte.**

**¡Rea Ya!**


	7. Juego de Niños

**Hola! Bueno, haciendo un gran esfuerzo aquí estoy de vuelta. Nunca pensé que el tercer grado fuera tan… exigente, lo que me quita un peso de encima es que ya no soy jefa de grupo ¿No es genial? Dirán que no pero, eso es otro tema. **

**Como los últimos días no he hecho nada más que escribir ¿Adivinen que? Ya termine el fic (a de ser por eso que ven más opciones en la pestañita esa xD)**

**Más comentarios al final porque se me va la inspiración xD.**

* * *

Aquel día en la nación del fuego, podía ser todo menos bueno. El cielo atiborrado de nubes no dejaba pasar los calidos rayos del imponente sol. Una brisa suave susurraba una melodía melancólica, acariciando las hojas de los árboles con parsimonia.

Los días de lluvia siempre solían bajar los ánimos, sobre todo de los maestros fuego, quienes bajo una tormenta se hallaban indefensos. Para los niños, un día nublado significaba diversión sin tanto calor, los juegos no se detendrían hasta que la noche cayera, cubriéndolos con su frío manto.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Ryu?- Zuko salía de bañarse y vio a su madre en lugar del joven criado quien solía apurarlo para que se aseara rápido. Ursa preparaba la ropa del niño y el desayuno estaba listo sobre una pequeña mesita.

-Le he pedido a tu padre que te de los siguientes días libres- Explico notablemente contenta, mientras se sentaba a esperar a que su hijo se cambiara, viendo hacia otro lado. Desde hacia tiempo ya, Zuko se negaba a que su madre lo viera desnudo, era algo precoz, a su madre le preocupaba un poco.- Azula también tiene el resto de la semana libre

-Que bueno… o eso creo. Pero ¿Por qué?- Terminado ya de cambiarse, se sentó en la cama a desayunar- ¿Cómo hiciste para que papá aceptara?

-Creo que debes pasar más tiempo con tu nueva amiga mientras este aquí- De repente soltó un largo suspiro- no fue fácil convencer a tu padre pero lo logré

-Gracias, mamá- En absoluto silencio terminó su desayuno, su madre no dejaba de suspirar y mirar al cielo gris a través de las ventanas…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mamá, ¿Dónde esta Toph?- Zuko regresaba de buscar a la niña a su habitación, pero no había rastro de ella ni de sus padres

-Casi lo olvido, creo que sus padres la llevaron con el medico, tenia una herida muy grave según me dijeron- Contesto Ursa, saliendo de la habitación de Zuko. El joven príncipe se culpo de inmediato al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, había hecho mal en obligarla en hacer algo que no quería y se sintió fatal.- Pero ella se veía muy sana de hecho

-Menos mal- Murmuro para si

-¿No quieres acompañarme en lo que llega tu amiga?-

-¡Claro!- Ursa lo tomo por la muñeca y juntos se encaminaron hasta el estanque de los patos-tortuga. Aquel era un lugar muy especial, sobre todo para Ursa.

Cuando Zuko era más pequeño, resbalo cayendo al estanque, no habiendo nadie alrededor cualquiera habría asegurado que murió ahogado al escuchar la historia, pero no fue así. Ursa logro escucharlo pedir ayuda desde muy lejos, y corrió para auxiliarlo, para cuando llego no encontró a nadie. Desesperada busco por todo el estanque, que a pesar de no ser profundo para el niño de 3 años era una trampa mortal, y comenzó a llorar de manera incontrolable al no encontrarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando su pequeño apareció tras de ella, sano y salvo. De inmediato lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, dando gracias a los espíritus porque seguia con vida. Nunca logro saber como fue que el niño había salido ileso, pero desde aquel día supo que su hijo era más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, y que algún día, llegaría a ser un gran hombre.

Ahora se encontraban frente a aquel lago alimentando a los patos-tortuga con migajas de pan, sentados a la sombra de un árbol.

-Zuko ¿Has escuchado la leyenda del espíritu del árbol de cerezas?- Pregunto a la par que extendía a los animales unas cuantas migajas de pan

-No, nunca la había oído- Contesto, observando a los patos-tortuga acabar rápidamente con las migajas- ¿Me la cuentas?

-Hace mucho tiempo, dos niños se conocieron bajo un cerezo, una niña, llamada Wang y un niño cuyo nombre era Chen, los dos niños se hicieron amigos, se reunían todos los días bajo aquel cerezo a pasar el tiempo juntos, comiendo de sus frutos de vez en cuando y al crecer se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro, confesándose su amor debajo del cerezo, grabando sus nombres en la corteza de su tronco- Zuko escuchaba atentamente el relato, mirando a los ojos de su madre, que ahora brillaban con inusual belleza. A pesar de que no comprendía todo, ni porque su madre le contaba aquello- Su amor era puro y sincero, pero un día, a Wang y Chen les hicieron conocer que ya estaban comprometidos con otras personas desde que nacieron. Se pusieron muy tristes y decidieron morir juntos, en un acto de amor, bajo el árbol que los había visto convivir y enamorarse. Cuando encontraron sus cuerpos el árbol se entero de que ellos dos estaban comprometidos sin saberlo. Desde entonces se cuenta que el espíritu del árbol se aparece a los jóvenes forzados a matrimonio, regalándoles una de sus flores si su destino es estar juntos.

-Es una… bonita leyenda, aunque triste, pero ¿Por qué no simplemente huyeron juntos?- Preguntó, su madre dio un respingo

-Así es el amor, hijo- Zuko se quedo mirando distraídamente su reflejo en el agua, su madre seguia alimentando a los patos, llamándolos por medio de ondas que viajaban por la superficie del agua

-¿Quieres que te muestre como Azula alimenta a los patos-tortuga?- En un cambio súbito de tema, tomo una pieza y de pan y la arrojo en contra de uno de los crios, que se hundió por unos momentos saliendo a flote en cuestión de instantes

-Zuko ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Ursa algo contrariada por la acción de su hijo. La madre de los patos-tortuga de inmediato se lanzo al ataque del niño, que gritaba adolorido por la mordedura del animal, Ursa con toda la calma del mundo le quito el animal de encima regresándolo con delicadeza al estanque.

-Tonto pato-tortuga ¿Por qué me ataco así?- Abrazándose las piernas muy molesto, dirigió la mirada al suelo, detrás de el su madre se arrodillaba

-Zuko, es como reaccionan las madres, si molestas a sus bebes…- haciendo un gruñido se abalanzo hacia el imitando un ataque, rodeando con uno de sus brazos la espalda de Zuko- Ellas te atacaran- Tomo la mano de su madre y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Pasado un rato decidieron ir a ver si Toph ya había regresado. Encontrándose con ella a mitad del camino.

-¡Toph! Ya regresaste ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- Pregunto de manera cortes, saludándola dándole un golpecito en el brazo

-Dijo que solo era un raspón, y que no tenía importancia- Zuko suspiro aliviado, aunque estaba algo confundido, ya que sus padres la habían llevado a que la revisaran por algo tan trivial como un rasponcito

-Me alegro de que estés bien- Dijo Ursa, sonriendo

-Si, yo también

-¿No quieren comer unas galletas?- Preguntó Ursa

-Si- contestaron los dos al unísono. Caminaron de vuelta al recinto, tenían que atravesar un corredor que pasaba justo a un lado del jardín principal, donde Azula y Ty Lee practicaban algunas acrobacias, Azula tropezó en el ultimo instante y Ty Lee logro hacer la pirueta sin problemas, celosa Azula la tumbo al césped riendo de manera espontánea. Mai miraba sus manos recostada contra un árbol, volteo a ver quien sea acercaba, sonrojándose al ver a Zuko acercándose con su madre, frunciendo los labios cuando vio que también los acompañaba la amiguita de Zuko.

Azula, noto la reacción de su amiga y me inmediato planeo una forma de molestarla. Así que se acerco a su madre y hablo.

-Mamá ¿Pueden Zuko y su amiga jugar con nosotras?- Pregunto poniendo una cara de inocencia que muy pocas veces le salía de manera natural- Necesitamos dos equipos para un juego

-Yo no jugare a hacer ruedas- Exclamo Zuko, recargándose contra el barandal mirando a su hermana

-Claro que no, hacer ruedas no es juego- Aclaro Azula cruzándose de brazos- Tonto

-No me importa no queremos jugar contigo- Hablo por los dos, aunque Toph tampoco quería jugar con ella.

-Pero tu y yo somos hermanos, es importante que pasemos tiempo juntos- Dijo sacando a flote su lado manipulador- ¿No lo crees, mamá?

-Si, niños, vamos, solo será por unos minutos- Los niños se miraron con hastío, y no tuvieron más opción que aceptar a regañadientes la propuesta. Después de unos momentos Azula ya había tomado su rol de líder, dividiéndolos por equipos. Por alguna extraña razón esta ves Zuko no termino haciendo equipo con Mai, si no con Ty Lee. Azula, Mai y Toph formaban otro equipo.

-Les explicare el juego- Tomo dos manzanas que crecían en el manzano, colocó una sobre la cabeza de Toph y otra cobre Mai, quienes se encontraban de espaldas a la fuente- lo que haremos es tratar de derribar las manzanas de la cabeza del compañero-, retrocedió unos pasos- Así- Acto seguido, con su fuego control apunto a las manzanas logrando que se encendieran en llamas, más no las derribo. Zuko lo pensó por un momento, tan solo por un momento, decidido, comenzó a correr directo hacia las niñas que, estáticas, miraban (Y sentían) al niño correr de forma peligrosa hacia ellas. Al final, todos cayeron a la fuente, quedando las manzanas unos cuantos centímetros más allá, humeando bajo el chorro de agua. Zuko y las niñas se hallaban de igual forma, hasta cierto punto también humeando…

-Jaja te dije que funcionaría-

-Oh ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!- Exclamaba Ty Lee, Zuko se encontraba sobre Toph, sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, encendidos en un rubor apenas perceptible, y a un costado de ellos estaba Mai bajo el brazo de Zuko. El maestro fuego ayudo a su amiga a levantarse y ambos salieron de la fuente, bastante molestos y dejaron a Mai a su suerte.

-¡Ustedes son unas… ah!- Dijo Mai, molesta salio corriendo del jardín hacia el estanque de los patos-tortuga, sus amigas decidieron dejar que se le pasara el enojo para después hablar con ella

-Venia a buscarlos, las galletas están listas…-Ursa era quien hablaba- están empapados…

-¡Esas niñas están locas!- Gritaron Zuko y Toph al unísono, mientras avanzaban al interior del palacio. Lo primero que hicieron fue insultar a las niñas entre ellos, nada grave, nada "mayor". Después de esto cada quien fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Los padres de Toph observaron como estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y armaron un escándalo, que si debía tener más cuidado, que debía ser acompañada por los guardias a todo momento, que si se había vuelto muy descuidada… senda reprimenda verbal le dieron los señores Bei Fong.

Toph se cambio de ropa y regresó con Zuko como si nada hubiera sucedido, estaba tan acostumbrada que ya nada de lo que dijeran sus padres le importaba, nada de lo que ellos dijeran podía ser correcto…

-Sus galletas son muy buenas, señora- Exclamaba Toph mientras devoraba su doceava galleta en la cocina del palacio. Era enorme, pero pequeña comparada con otras habitaciones. En la cocina tan solo se hallaban ellos tres y otras dos sirvientas que limpiaban la cocina.

-Muchas gracias, Toph, eres muy amable- Contesto Ursa con una sonrisa, la niña volvía a tomar otra galleta de la charola de plata que se encontraba sobre la barra. Sus pies colgaban a unos centímetros del suelo, pero tenia una mano apoyada en la superficie de metal, y podía sentir unas cuantas cosas- Me alegra que te gusten, es una receta familiar

-En verdad, son deliciosas, podría comerlas de por vida-

-jaja, si, yo también- Dijo Zuko, que estaba sentado en un banco de madera justo a un lado de Toph, frente a su madre, detrás de ellos la sirvienta comenzaba a barrer.

-¿No quiere que la ayude?- La muchachita, de al menos unos dieciséis años se sorprendió cuando la niña le ofreció su ayuda. Hizo una reverencia ante la pequeña maestra tierra.

-No, no se moleste en ayudarme-

-No es molestia, levantar el polvo es mi especialidad- Haciendo unos cuantos movimientos el poco polvo que se había acumulado en la pulcra cocina comenzó a arremolinarse suavemente, dirigiéndose hacia el recogedor de basura que tenia la sirvienta en sus manos, convirtiéndose en una pequeña figura de un tejon-topo. Ursa y Zuko aplaudieron efusivamente la demostración, Toph se inclinaba una y otra vez agradeciendo los aplausos. La muchacha agradeció la ayuda y salio de la cocina.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte- Decía Ursa mientras Toph volvía a tomar asiento, y otra galleta. Sonreía complacida dando un pequeño mordisco a la galleta de chispas de chocolate recién horneada. Cuando de las galletas solo quedo el delicioso recuerdo y unas cuantas migajas, Zuko y Toph regresaron al patio a jugar, no había nadie ya, así que de seguro Azula y sus amigas debían estar por alguno de los otros jardines o habían regresado a sus casas ya.

-¿A que jugamos?- Preguntó el príncipe, estaban recostados uno junto al otro "mirando" al cielo, o más bien, a los inmensos nubarrones que se habían formado, aun era temprano pero las nubes oscurecían todo filtrando la luz del sol.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a no jugar?- Zuko se quedo pensando "¿Jugar a no jugar?" ¿Que clase de juego maniaco era aquel?

-¿Cómo se juega?-

-El primero que empiece a hacer algo que no sea mirar hacia arriba o hablar, pierde-

-Que juego más raro, pero bueno- Asintió al final, no era tan mala idea después de todo, le parecía divertido ver a las nubes moverse, cambiando de color y de forma… después de un rato de "diversión" se quedo dormido…

* * *

**¡Ups! Excedí mi límite, cinco paginas, pero eso no importa, entre más mejor ¿No es cierto? **

**Tenia que poner esa escena, que es un clásico avatar, de mis preferidas, claro que la del beso Kataang la superó xD pero es una escena muy linda y tierna.**

**Me parece que todo sigue igual de incongruente, pero bah, así son los niños (Y yo xD)**

**Bueno, es todo, sigan leyendo.**


	8. Confesiones de Pasillo

**:P ¡Hi There my friends! Or readers, is the same thing.****Bueno los dejo con mi especial de media hora (Es lo que tardé en leerlos, ya se que yo los hice pero me gusta darle veinte repasadas revisando que no se me pase nada)**

* * *

Zuko despertó a causa de unas cuantas gotitas de agua que comenzaban a caer por encima de el. Estaba recostado bajo el césped blando del jardín principal. Bostezo ligeramente y unos instantes después noto a su amiga, quien descasaba placidamente sobre su brazo izquierdo, inconscientemente él estaba rodeándola con su brazo derecho _"Con razón no tenía frío_", dijo para sí, sonrojándose. Muy a su pesar tuvo que despertarla, la lluvia se intensificaba a paso lento, pero seguro se convertiría en una tormenta a lo largo de la noche. (:P)

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Toph ahogando un bostezo, estirándose perezosamente mientras Zuko se ponía de pie, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, ella tomo su mano y se puso de pie en un parpadeo. El agua volvía a recorrer sus jóvenes cuerpos (N/A: ¿Soy una pervertida o eso se escucho pervertido? xD), así que corrieron juntos los pocos metros que los separaban de un techo y un te caliente que de seguro el tío Iroh ya estaba preparando.

-Que frío hace- Comento Zuko mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, su madre les entregaba a el y a Toph una enorme toalla blanca, el tío preparaba ya un te de canela. Ambos se cubrieron, pero aunque la toalla era grande se vieron obligados a juntarse uno al otro, sintiendo un calor abochornante, que dudaban, proviniera del fuego en la chimenea.

-Tomen niños, ayudara a que no se resfríen- Iroh les servia ya una taza del té que había preparado, los niños aceptaron gustosos el ofrecimiento, dando pequeños sorbos a la infusión, la bebida desapareció de sus tazas en cuestión de minutos. Iroh canto a los niños una canción de amor muy hermosa y asaron unos cuantos malvaviscos en la chimenea. De Azula y el señor del fuego no se vieron ni sus luces…

-Creo que ya deberían irse a dormir, es tarde- Los niños dieron un bufido, pero tenia razón, sus ojos se cerraban ya del sueño. Así que, se pusieron en pie y subieron las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones, se despidieron y entraron casi dormidos. Lo único que pudieron hacer conscientemente fue ponerse su ropa de dormir y derrumbarse en la calida cama hasta quedar dormidos, lo cual no demoró mucho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un estruendo lo despertó interrumpiendo sus sueños, había comenzado ya la tormenta y el príncipe Zuko no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, somnoliento, intento volver a dormir, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de seda escarlatas, pero los escandalosos sonidos de la naturaleza no lo dejaban dormir. Estuvo despierto unos cuantos relámpagos, de repente le pareció escuchar un sonido diferente, un sollozo ahogado desde afuera de su habitación. La curiosidad lo llevo a levantarse. Descalzo, moviéndose como un ninja en la oscuridad, abrió la puerta cautelosamente y en el pasillo, llamó su atención una silueta iluminada por un destello parpadeante proveniente de afuera.

-Hola… ¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacia aquella figura, nadie contestó pero los sollozos cada vez iban en aumento, era de noche y había tormenta, pensó que seria algo peligroso encender una llama, que podría salírsele de control. De nuevo un destello iluminó el lugar acompañado por un fuerte ruido y pudo distinguir a Toph encogida de miedo en el piso. Rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella intentando saber que era lo que pasaba, pero Toph se arrojo a sus brazos, sollozando de manera inconsolable. Zuko la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras aspiraba sin querer la esencia que despedía el cabello de ella, un aroma que él nunca había conocido.

-Zu…Zuko- apenas y podía articular palabra, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, y Zuko no sabia porque ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga? Apenas la había conocido pero había demostrado ser algo ruda y en ocasiones insensible, ¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma?

-¿Qué te pasa Toph?- Preguntó Zuko algo asustado, en eso un rayo volvió a caer con el inevitable acompañamiento del trueno, sintió como Toph se aferraba más a él, podía sentir su sangre acumulándose bajo sus mejillas, y una sensación de haber comido galletas vivas, no era del todo desagradable.

-Me… asustan e…esos sonidos, me lastiman- Contestó entre lagrimas, jadeaba ligeramente

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar abrazándola aun más fuerte

-Es que yo… mis… oídos, son muy… sensibles- Volteo la cabeza hacia arriba "mirando" a Zuko, en eso un trueno volvió a escucharse y Toph dio un saltito, pero ese pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para que sus labios tocaran los de él, suaves y calidos. Paralizados de la impresión, perdieron la noción del tiempo, dejaron de escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas, los truenos ya no hicieron ningún efecto en Toph, era como si cayeran juntos al vacío. Era el primer beso de ambos, pero seguramente ninguno de los dos pensó que llegaría así, de esa manera, en esas circunstancias, con esa persona, ni a esa tierna edad.

Pero ninguno los dos se tomo la molestia de cerrar los ojos, nadie se movió, nadie respiró… después de unos momentos que se hacían eternos, se separaron avergonzados, y nuevamente nadie dijo nada… hasta que Toph rompió el silencio cuando el cielo se iluminó y aquel horrible ruido volvía a lastimarla, se tapo los oídos con las manos

-¿Pu…puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunto sonrojada, Zuko volteo a verla, ahí, arrodillada tras de él, sonrojada al igual que él, y no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Co…conmi…go?- Su corazón latía como un loco desquiciado, pudo apenas notar el movimiento de cabeza que hizo su amiga, a lo que preguntó- ¿Por qué? ¿No… no puedes… dormir con tus padre…s?- Se rascaba la cabeza, fingiendo demencia

-Si voy y duermo con ellos pensaran que soy débil…- contesto desganada, como si todo se le hubiera olvidado- Por favor, déjame dormir contigo- Pidió suplicante tomándolo de las manos, Zuko empezaba a volverse loco ¿Por qué se sonrojaba de aquella manera?

-¿Por qué te asusta tanto?-

-Yo- se recostó contra la pared, Zuko la siguió- es algo tonto

-No…no, no creo que sea tonto, todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo- Toph volvió a encogerse, llevándose las piernas al pecho

-Estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo todo bajo control, a saber lo que va a pasar, pero- Hizo una breve pausa, tomo aire y continuó- cuando no pasa así, me lleno de miedo…- Y fue así que Zuko comprendió

-Esta bien, yo te cuidare- la abrazo por la espalda, posando su mano sobre su hombro, pudo escuchar un "_gracias_" escondido en un susurro. Ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él, una extraña sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente, y le gustaba. Sentirlo tan cerca le provocaba una serie de reacciones desconocidas para ella. Con el pasar del tiempo se olvido de todo, incluso de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba a la nación del fuego y de aquellos truenos que tanto temor le causaban…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Zuko le pareció observar una especie de sombra. Abrió los ojos por completo y descubrió que estaba recostado en el piso, con Toph abrazándolo por detrás, de nuevo aquel tono rojizo volvió a sus mejillas, se la quito de encima con sumo cuidado y se puso en pie.

Detuvo su marcha al mirar al piso, una flor llamo su atención. Una hermosa flor de un color rosa muy tenue, estaba ahí debajo de el, la recogió con delicadeza y la observo por unos segundos, examinándola minuciosamente. Era una flor de cerezo.

Era extraño, pensaba Zuko, ya que ni siquiera era época de cerezo, era verano y el árbol Sakura no daba flores más que en primavera. Más extraño aun ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Pero no le dio más importancia de la que un niño de su edad le daría, no le dio un significado mayor, lo único que vio fue una hermosa flor de Sakura en su mano, nada más.

Toph extendió la mano como intentando atrapar algo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo de cara contra el piso provocando que se golpeara y a causa del dolor se despertó, tapándose la cara con una mano y apoyándose sobre la otra. Zuko se reía disimuladamente.

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto Toph aun medio dormida, tenia unos cuantos cabellos alborotados y sus ojos pálidos entrecerrados le daban una apariencia muy especial. Otra vez el corazón de Zuko volvía a agitarse como si hubiera sido perseguido por un cerdo salvaje…

-Aah yo… je yo… bueno…veras…- Desviando la mirada, sujetándose los dedos, y moviendo los pies, todo aquello le pareció bastante extraño a Toph, quien soltó un bostezo y se puso de pie.

-Olvídalo- pasó a un lado de el- ¿Jugamos al rato?

-Claro- Contestó bastante animado. Toph siguió su camino a su habitación, con paso lento y desganado, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier instante.- Oye, Toph

-¿Si?- Dijo ella deteniendo sus pasos, girando en sus talones

-Toma- Sujeto la mano de ella con la suya y le entrego la flor que había encontrado- es para ti

-¿Por qué me la das?- Preguntó ella, era un gesto que no entendía- algún día se va a secar

-Mi mamá dice que las flores son hermosas en el momento- Explicó, sin soltar su mano, sonriendo- pero que son más hermosas en el recuerdo- Toph tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas

-Vaya… entonces, gracias- Y con una risita nerviosa aparto su mano, tomo la flor con cuidado y salio corriendo como si nada- ¡Hasta al rato!- Grito mientras se alejaba, sin querer una sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro del joven príncipe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Toph! ¿Dónde estabas? Íbamos a mandar ya a los guardias a buscarte- Era su madre, molesta pero con una serenidad que atemorizaba. En cuanto se acerco a su habitación sabia que algo malo pasaría- ¿Qué es eso que traes?

-Una flor- Contesto en seco, busco en un cajón una caja de metal y la metió ahí, suspirando

-Creí que eras alérgica a las flores- Dijo su madre, sorprendida. La verdad era que mentía. Toph odiaba las rosas por tener espinas y ser tan engañosas, con su perfume atrayente y su apariencia inocente, lo peor era que hasta hace poco los jardines de su casa estaban repletos de rosales, así fue hasta que les dijo a sus padres que cuando intento acercarse a ellas comenzaron a salirle ronchitas.

La muy astuta había capturado unos cuantos moscos y dejo que le picaran. Desde entonces en su jardín no hay más rosales.

-Pues creo que no soy alérgica a estas- Comento antes de ir a cambiarse de ropa

-Toph, métete a bañar-

-Aah ¿Por qué?- Preguntó a punto de hacer un berrinche

-Ya nos vamos a casa-

* * *

**:P que capitulo tan mas extraño ¿verdad? Últimamente he estado muy atareada, este capitulo fue escrito a mitad de la noche con una visibilidad de las letras del teclado de aproximadamente un diez por ciento, lo escribí casi a ciegas jeje, haciendo uso de mis habilidades mecanográficas xD (Son pocas pero suficientes, eso si)**

**Aparte de que empecé a ver Naruto y en mi tiempo libre en vez de escribir me pongo a verlo, cuando termine escribiré de los dos (Avatar y Naruto), o tal vez termine de ver Inuyasha xD.**

**Lo del árbol Sakura, no son piñas que me invente, es en realidad el árbol de cerezo, así se le llama en Japón :D, no lo saque de Naruto en serio xD**

**Eso es todo por mi parte, me retiro :P Oh por cierto, es el penúltimo capitulo :( ¡Sigan leyendo! :D**


	9. Una Última Cosa

**Último cap**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

-¿Tan rápido, mamá?- Pregunto la pequeña, asombrada, no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Más bien, no se había percatado de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo al lado de Zuko…

-Si, Toph, tenemos que regresar a casa- Dijo sentada en la cama, observando como uno de los sirvientes hacia las maletas- ve a bañarte antes de que regresemos

-Esta bien- Lanzando un suspiro de resignación, la niña se metió a bañar sin ánimos. Cuando salio, su madre le tenia preparado ya un hermoso vestido que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, en color marfil muy hermoso- ¿tengo que ponérmelo?- Pregunto ligeramente disgustada, su madre asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-Porque, es la ultima vez que tu amigo va a verte ¿Cierto?- Susurro un apenas perceptible "Si, mamá"- Tiene que verte muy linda para que tenga un buen recuerdo de ti- Ella frunció los labios, pero con eso la tenía. La niña de inmediato se puso el vestido e hizo todo lo que su madre le dijo, no era muy habitual en ella, su madre lo vio de una manera demasiado especial, pensando que el príncipe Zuko había tenido una buena influencia en su hija…

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Preguntó

-En dos horas- Contesto mientras guardaba las joyas de la familia en un cofrecito de oro- Ve a despedirte de tu amigo

No hacia falta que se lo pidiera.

Ella, de inmediato salio corriendo en busca de Zuko, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera haciendo uso de sus poderes pudo localizarlo.

-Disculpa ¿Dónde esta el príncipe Zuko?- Pregunto a uno de los sirvientes que se encontró en el camino

-No lo se, creo que salio con su madre hace una hora- Contesto de manera educada y cortes el joven sirviente

-Gracias- Dijo, algo triste y salio corriendo hacia el jardín

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph buscaba a su amigo por todos lados, dio tres vueltas a los jardines del palacio, pero nada.

Cansada, decido quedarse a esperar en el jardín principal.

Al cabo de un rato se aburrió, y pensó en hacerle un presente a su amigo, para que no la olvidara tan fácilmente a pesar de la distancia. Comenzó de nuevo su alboroto buscando algo que regalarle…

De repente, un extraño aroma hizo que se detuviera. Una planta que crecía en un árbol le recordó a su propio olor. Una flor de color crema verduzco era la que lo producía. Se acerco un poco más inspeccionándola con el olfato, definitivamente olía a ella.

Así que, se quito el sombrero de verano que llevaba sobre la cabeza y comenzó a arrancar con delicadeza unas cuantas de las flores hasta que pequeño sombrero quedo lleno.

Las flores estaban cubiertas por gotitas de agua y parecía que brillaban a la luz del sol, aunque aquello no era lo que llamaba la atención de la chiquilla. Tomo el sombrero repleto de flores entre sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro y salio corriendo de vuelta al palacio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí Toph?- Le pregunto su madre en cuanto la vio llegar con todas esas flores

-Son flores, para Zuko- Contesto, sonrojándose

-No es correcto que las mujeres regalen flores- Comento algo indignada, como mujer de la alta sociedad sabía que eso no era bien visto- Ve y regrésalas a donde las encontraste

-No quiero-

-Ve y regrésalas, ¡Ahora!- Ordeno la señora Bei Fong con voz firme y potente, pero Toph permaneció inamovible

-¡No!- Y se sentó de un brinco en la cama, sujetando aun más fuerte el sombrero con flores

-No permitiré que se las des- Se acerco a su hija con la intención de arrebatarle las flores, pero ella salio corriendo rápidamente de la habitación, dejando tras ella ese peculiar aroma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Muchas gracias por todo- Se despedía el señor Bei Fong haciendo una leve reverencia ante el señor del fuego e Iroh. Toph se sentía triste al ver que Zuko no estaba ahí para despedirla, de que no podría darle el regalo-Con respecto a nuestro trato, volveremos en unos años para cerrarlo, todo ha ido muy bien

-Es un placer hacer negocios- Contesto amable pero fríamente. Los Bei Fong se dirigían ya a su transporte cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-¡Esperen!- Gritaba Zuko a lo lejos, iba corriendo con algo en las manos. Toph puso una sonrisa enorme cuando escucho su voz. Pronto, el niño estaba frente a ella, sonriendo bastante agitado- Te traje esto- Un dije y una cadena de plata era lo que llevaba en las manos, el dije era un cuarzo rosa tallado con forma de una flor de loto.

-Yo… toma- Dijo algo nerviosa, extendiéndole el sombrero con flores de vainilla. Zuko se quedo mirando el inusual obsequio.

-¿Por qué flores?- Pregunto Zuko sin dejar de examinarlas

-Huélelas- Le dijo. El niño obedeció y se acerco para olerlas, sorprendiéndose al reconocer su aroma

-Huelen como… como tu-

-Por eso quiero que las tengas- Comenzó a decir, entregándole el sombrero con flores- para que cuando las huelas te acuerdes de mi… y tu ¿Por qué un dije?

-Bueno, dijiste que la flor algún día se iba a secar- Explicó, acercándose a ella por la espalda colocándole la cadenita- Pero esta nunca se va a secar- Se puso frente a ella, nervioso, mirándose los pies que se movían como con vida propia.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si quisieran salirse de sus cuencas cuando sintió unos labios delicados y suaves posándose sobre su mejilla. Su estomago se contrajo al contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con su amiga, quien lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-No me olvides, Zuko- Una lagrima bajaba lentamente por su rostro cayendo por su mentón. Él la abrazo también, entrecerrando los ojos- Porque yo no lo haré

-No te olvidaré, lo prometo- Contestó en un dulce susurro, la brisa fresca parecía rodearlos, uniéndolos aun más… se separaron aun embelesados, con sus rostros cubiertos por un agraciado tono carmín.

-Hasta luego… Zuko- Se despidió ella una vez arriba del carruaje, sin poder esconder cierta melancolía en sus palabras

-Hasta luego, Toph- dijo cuando esta se alejaba. Su madre se acerco a él, confortándolo con su mano en el hombro de él- ¿Volveré a verla, mamá?

-Tal vez hijo- contesto con optimismo, sonriéndole, aquello fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo y devolverle la sonrisa. Hace apenas unos instantes se separaba de su amiga, y ya quería salir corriendo tras de ella, escuchar su inusual risa y ver sus ojos. Pero aquel "Tal vez" de su madre fue capaz de hacerlo sonreír, un "Tal vez" que albergaba la esperanza de volver a verla- Tal vez…_dentro de ocho años

* * *

_

**¡U.U Ya se acabó! Pero es que se me acababan las ideas, no soy tan inocente como pensaba xD.**

**Discúlpenme si algo de este fic les pareció incongruente o irracional, y por que este capitulo duro muy poco, así soy yo **

**Y bueno, supongo que la última frase les dice algo, por el momento mi actividad literaria se detiene, estoy en busca de ideas, pero no llegan mágicamente cuando estudias matemáticas (¿O si…?).**

**Pero bueh, espero que les haya gustado, fue un placer escribir para ustedes (Tambien escribo para mi, pero ese es un 0.00000001 por ciento del total :D) y leer sus reviews ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

**¡Rea Ya!**


End file.
